


Sonic Guys x Reader : Fluff Headcanons and Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 38,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some fluff oneshots and headcanons12 year old me ghost wrote this.This is gender neutral so no pronouns to worry aboutProbably ooc but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯If you want to  have more frequent updates, the book is also on quotevhttps://www.quotev.com/story/12446160/Sonic-Guys-x-Reader-Headcanons-and-Oneshots/1
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Reader, Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Reader, Jet the Hawk/Reader, Knuckles the Echidna/Reader, Miles "Tails" Prower/Reader, Scourge the Hedgeog/Reader, Shadow the Hedgehog/Reader, Silver the Hedgehog/Reader, Sonic the Hedgehog/Reader, Sonic/Reader, knuckles/reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

Sonic

  * Just assumes you want to be held
  * He has no problem doing that
  * But doesn’t like cuddling for long times
  * Its not that he doesn’t like spending time with you but he just doesn’t like sitting still for long periods of time
  * But he loves being held
  * Snuggling into your chest and falling asleep to your heartbeat is his favorite thing
  * He loves when you run your hands through his fur
  * Especially after a rough day



Knuckles

  * He loves cuddling and holding you
  * Spending quiet time with you is his favorite time
  * He loves holding you and resting his head on yours
  * He checks up on you when your cuddling
  * How was your day?
  * Do you need anything?
  * He loves giving you kisses and showering you with attention



Shadow

  * He is pretty indifferent about what position he’s in
  * He does enjoy cuddling though
  * He falls asleep pretty fast when your holding him
  * Though he keeps a calm demeanor when you cuddle you can hear his tail thumping against the couch/bed/thing
  * Don’t matter where or when he’s always up for some cuddling



Silver

  * This poor boy has no idea how to cuddle
  * Do I put my arms here?
  * Are our legs supposed to touch? 
  * Of course he gets it after a bit
  * But he is still awkward, being so close to you makes him flustered.
  * If your holding him he has a smile plastered on his face and giggling, “I love you”
  * He loves when you kiss his cheek
  * And he loves when you nuzzle your heads



Jet

  * He’ll bluster about, “of course he’s the big spoon!”
  * Like with everything else he insists on him being in the “dominant” position
  * In reality he melts at your touch and loves being the little spoon
  * He is touch starved and you can’t convince me otherwise
  * Holding his face in your hand makes his face stretch into a big dumb smile
  * He will never tell anyone how much he loves being held by you
  * No matter if your taller or shorter than him he lives to be the little spoon



Scourge

  * Definitely prefers being the big spoon
  * All talk is pillow talk
  * He constantly whispers in your ear, trying to rile you up or make you blush
  * He lives for your blush
  * But of course he has his vulnerable moments
  * Letting go of his tough guy persona and just being open and honest
  * It’s difficult for him
  * He tends to get really personal
  * Of course it makes you all closer, but he can get surprisingly emotionally intense
  * Scourge is really touchy-feely so he likes to run his hands around your body
  * Not necessarily sexual, but he just likes touching you 



  
  
  



	2. Some more boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had some ideas for some boys I missed,I hope you enjoy them!

Infinite 

  * Usually has a lot of trouble sleeping
  * But when you hold him he falls asleep really easily
  * He falls asleep with a smile on his face
  * His fluffy tail slowly swaying back and forth
  * If he’s the big spoon/holding you 
  * He wraps his fluffy tail around you
  * He won’t admit it, but he loves that you like his tail (if you do)
  * He still falls asleep really easily



Tails

  * Tails is a very thoughtful cuddler
  * Always has water or your drink of choice nearby so you don’t have to get up
  * Seriously has a ton of stuff nearby so he doesn’t have to get up
  * Remotes, blankets, tissues,
  * If you liked Infinites tail you’ll love cuddling with tails
  * The more tails the better
  * Who needs a blanket 



Espio

  * It’s difficult to get some cuddle time with Espio
  * Charmy and Vector tend to barge in on your quiet time with him
  * If you want to cuddle with him often your just gonna have to get used to either
  * Being barged in on
  * Or cuddling while others are in the room
  * Sure thats not a huge thing but its Charmy and Vector
  * They aren’t exactly subtle in their questions or while talking
  * In general they are intrusive but they mean well
  * It makes Espio grumpy when they interrupt your time together
  * Though he’s absolutely adorable when he pouts its not exactly good for the vibe™ 
  * You usually have to wait till night, even though you already sleep together it doesn’t make it any less enjoyable




	3. Sonic x Reader : Cuddling

I’ve really wanted to write some Sonic fanfiction for a while now so I’m gonna be writing a few fics based off the headcanons! Hope you enjoy them! ＼(^-^)／

Also I changed the name of the book to more accurately describe the book going forward

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


You were lazing around on the couch scrolling through your phone. Another day, still nothing to do. 

You wished that your boyfriend was around more often. But you knew that he needed his space, and just because he wasn’t around didn’t mean he didn’t love you any less.

But that still didn’t prevent you from getting lonely. 

You closed your phone screen and put it on a nearby table sighing as you stared at the ceiling. 

What could you do today? You wracked your brain but nothing came up. 

But that train of thought was interrupted by your boyfriend entering the room with a long blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Sonic?!” You asked, “What are you doing here?” You looked up and down his body, he was littered with scratches and a new bruise on his chest. 

“Are you ok?” You sat up, 

“Yeah,” He sighed, “Just Eggman doing his usual,”

He plopped onto your chest, adjusting the blanket to make sure it covered all of him. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” You asked, he was hurt and you didn’t want to ignore his injuries.

“Yeah it’s nothing, just some scrapes,” He said, “I just wanna nap right now,”

“Ok” You said hesitantly,

You leaned down and kissed the top of his head, “If you need anything you know you can ask me, I love you”

“I love you too” He mumbled into your chest, wrapping his arms around you.

And there you laid, running your hands through his fur and quills making him smile and letting out a purr. 

Eventually he fell into a peaceful sleep, still with a small smile on his face. 


	4. Shadow x Reader : Cuddling

“I’m sorry,” Shadow apologized, “I was gone longer than I anticipated,” 

  
He was holding your head in his hands, you put your hands on top of his and leaned into his touch. 

“It’s fine Shadow, your work with G.U.N is important,” You said,

“I told you I would be back two days ago, it’s unacceptable,” He scolded himself,

“I’m not mad,” You smiled, “I’m just glad you're back home safe”

He rested his head on yours, “Can I make it up to you?” He asked,

“You don’t need to, I told you it’s ok,” You smiled, “But, it has been a while since we had a good cuddle,”

His gaze softened and he smiled, “Of course,” He kissed your forehead,

He began taking off his gloves and shoes which surprised you. Not only was it rare, it meant that he was settling in for the long haul. 

He sat down on the couch again, you laid on his chest and got situated. 

But your favorite part was about to come up in 

3

2

1

Like clockwork you heard a familiar thump on the couch. You immediately smiled at the characteristic sound of his tail hitting the couch.

He always did this, you had no idea if it was on purpose or not but you loved it regardless. 

You looked up at him with a smile, his gaze was full of endearment and a rare smile on his face. 

He leaned down and gave you a small kiss, “I love you”

“I love you too,” You smiled back,

You laid your head down back on his chest and closed your eyes, letting the calming beat of Shadow’s tail relax you.

You may have not gotten to see Shadow as much as you would like, but it didn’t matter, any time spent with him was amazing. You didn’t know how to put into words how much you loved him.


	5. Knuckles x Reader : Cuddling

You slowly walked up to the giant green emerald, Knuckles nowhere in sight. 

“Hey” You said gently, “Are you ok?” You asked, “You haven’t visited in a week”

You received no response, “Are you here?”

You circled around the Emerald, eventually finding your boyfriend struggling to keep his eyes open. He jumped in surprise when he finally noticed you.

“Ah!” He shouted, “What are you doing here?”

“I haven’t seen you in a week, I was worried about you.”

“Well, I’m,” He started to lean forward, his eyes involuntarily closing, “I’m fine,”

You stared at him with concern, the bags under his eyes were intense.

“You need to rest” You told him,

“No, I need to stand guard, I can’t let anyone steal...or trick me again,”

You reached out and held his hand, “You’re an amazing guardian, but, you can’t take care of the emerald if you’re not taking care of yourself.”

Knuckles sighed, “You’re right, like usual,”

You laughed, “C’mon, you get some sleep, I can watch,”

With a huff he sat down nearby, “C’mere” He waved for you to come to him

“Yeah, do you need anything?” You asked bending down to look at him in the eyes.

With a little yelp from you he pulled you down making you sit down in front of him. 

He quickly wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on your shoulder, “Love you,” He mumbled.

“Love you too,” You smiled back.

Knuckles quickly fell asleep, snoring softly.

You leaned back into his body, closing your eyes and listening to the calming sounds of nature.

You loved moments like these, you just wish they would be under better circumstances. 


	6. Silver x Reader : Cuddling

Silver tossed and turned under you.

“Are you ok?” You asked, 

“Yeah!” He said, “Just trying to get situated,”

Recently you learned that your boyfriend had never cuddled before, ever.

Which was understandable you suppose, not much time to cuddle when your living in an apocalypse.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a knee hitting your stomach.

“Sorry!” Silver yelped, “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” You assured him, “You sure you don’t want to switch positions?”

“No, no I’m fine,” He smiled,

You just went back to laying on his chest.

You had decided that you would be laying on him, cause his chest fluff was so soft. You loved it and he knew you did, maybe that’s why he was so hesitant to change positions?

Silver continued to adjust himself.

His face was plastered with worry, and his face was a bright red.

“I’m so sorry I’m making you uncomfortable,”

“It’s fine,” You smiled at him, “We can change positions if you would be more comfortable,”

“Are you sure?” He asked, “You said you wanted to lay like that,”

“I know, but you’re obviously uncomfortable”

Silver looked to the side before answering, “Ok, let's switch,”

You both got up and changed positions, Silver buried his head in your chest.

“Is this better?” You asked him

“Yeah,” He whispered, 

“Good,” You leaned down and kissed his forehead,

He giggled before tightening his hug.

You smiled as you leaned back, running your hand through his quills and fur. 

It was moments like these that made everything you go through worth it. 


	7. Jet x Reader : Cuddling

So, the plan was to finish all the characters I put in the cuddling headcanons before moving on to other fic ideas.

But I think that no one cares so, let me know if you want me to finish the cuddle stories before moving on. 

But I could make other things alongside them.

…..

That’s what I’ll do, just make new stuff alongside making the cuddle ones. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


You examined the board in front of you, it was Jet’s. Now normally Wave would be the one fixing it, but she and Storm were out doing something. So here you were, less than amateur mechanic trying to figure out how to fix the most advanced thing you’ve ever touched. 

“Have you fixed it yet!” You heard a familiar voice shout

“I told you I have no idea what I’m doing Jet!” You shouted back,

He walked up to the table and leaned on it, using his fist to hold his head up. 

“You’re just gonna have to wait till Wave gets back,” You told him,

Jet huffed, “Why can’t you be a better mechanic,” 

“Why don’t you fix it yourself,” You said back, 

Jet frowned before leaving the room. You paused for a moment, making a last effort to think of how to fix the broken, battered board. Thinking of nothing you left the room and went to your room that you shared with your boyfriend, Jet.

Despite how it may seem, you’ve been dating for a while. He was never one to be all mushy and sentimental, in public at least. In private he was more vulnerable, not by much, you get the feeling that he’s embarrassed to be anything other than the one on top, the best. Especially when you’re watching.

  
  
  
  


When you watch him he tries 300x more than ever, pushing himself to his limit and most of the time getting hurt in the process. 

More than once you’ve had to take care of his wounds for weeks on end. And no matter how many times you’ve told him you love him no matter how many awards he had or how much money he had. 

The message never seemed to stick.

\-----

After leaving the repair room you went to your bedroom, snuggling deep into the soft, plush bed. You’ve done a lot today, so why not take a nap?

While you were on the verge of falling asleep you heard a voice call your name.

  
“(y/n)!” He shouted, “There you are! I’ve been looking for you.”

He walked up to you, caressing your head with his hand, “You ok?” He asked, uncharacteristically soft. 

“Yeah,” You mumbled, “Just tired,”

“Well scoot over” He told you, 

You whined, not wanting to move.

“C’mon or I'll move ya,”

You caved and scooted over making room for him to lay with you.

He snuggled up close to you, wrapping his arms around you.

You smiled as you saw the blush on his face. 

Jet noticed your smile and wasn’t too happy about it,

“Hey, what are you smirking at!” He said,

“The cute blushing bird,” You said, your eyelids started to feel heavy. 

He huffed and buried his head into your chest.

You laughed before falling asleep with Jet in your arms. 

\------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this!

I tried to make it longer, as I’ll try to make the other ones longer too.

Also….I don’t have any ideas for other kinds of fics besides the cuddling ones, so tell me some ideas if you feel like it! 

Just note that this is intended to be a gender neutral book so that everyone can enjoy it!


	8. Infinite x Reader : Cuddling

I hope you enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You smiled as you watched Infinite’s tail sway back and forth, he had a smile on his face too. 

It was rare for you to get moments like this with him, you two were both busy. And also, unfortunately, dealing with harassment wasn’t uncommon for you two. Many people weren’t ready to accept Infinite. 

To be fair, he did try to, and did hurt a lot of people. 

Most people were just uncomfortable, but it was rare for someone to say something. But every time it did happen it always shook you up.

It definitely affected Infinite too, he would try to break up with you so you wouldn’t have to deal with the harassment. But of course no amount of anger directed toward you could make you stop loving him.

Your mind went to all the memories of you holding him while he cried after a rough day. 

But now here he was, smiling softly while laying on your stomach. 

You raised your hand and rubbed his head, making him purr. 

“Your too cute,” You laughed, 

He didn’t respond but his smile turned into a wide grin, his tail began to wag faster. 

He loved when you doted on him and called him cute. Long ago he gave up on trying to pretend he didn’t like it. 

He then brought his tail and whapped you on the cheek.

“Hey!” You giggled, “What are you doing?”

He giggled too, before bringing his tail back and wrapping it around one of your legs. 

You leaned down and kissed him, you started to pull away before Infinite brought his arms around your shoulders and brought you into another, longer kiss. It wasn’t quite a makeout, it was too soft and gentle. 

“I love you,” Infinite said, “I love you so much, you mean so much to me.” His eyes were glossy, he tended to tear up when he got mushy. 

“I love you too,” You said back, kissing his cheek.

You leaned back resuming your position. Infinite’s tail began to sway slowly again. 

You rarely ever got moments like these. 

But no matter how many of them you got, they were always worth it, no matter what life threw at you.

You wouldn’t trade Infinite away for anything.


	9. Scourge x Reader : Cuddling

You sunk into the soft, plush bed. The bed was much bigger than you could ever need, but hey, you weren't complaining about it.

But being in it alone felt strange. Normally you had someone with you. That someone being Scourge.

Now it may sound a bit strange, but you and Scourge had been dating for a good while now. Of course it was a bit of a struggle at first, he is a creature of habit. But you're understanding and kindness to him helped him grow. Of course it didn't "fix" him but he was more understanding and kind….at the very least towards you.

He was different to you and practically only you, he softened his tone around you, his gaze was almost always soft around you, his voice went from his usual gruff and intimidating shouting to a soft and almost tired voice, it sounded almost...wrong on him.

But you knew he was trying, and that's what meant the most to you. 

You smiled as you thought of him.

But speaking or well thinking of the devil, Scourge barged into the room, flopping on the massive bed and kicked off his shoes and threw his gloves on the floor.

He looked up at you with tired eyes, "Can we cuddle baby?"

You laughed, "Of course"

Scourge slowly crawled up to you and wrapped his arms around your waist before snaking one hand up your shirt to rest his on your stomach.

"Why do you do that by the way?" You asked,

"What?" He mumbled into your hair

"Why do you put your hand up my shirt?" 

"Warm," He mumbled sleepily,

You hummed in response, he was about to fall asleep and it was a good enough answer. 

Very soon after Scourge began to snore softly.

You carefully turned your head and kissed his cheek before settling in to sleep too.


	10. Tails x Reader : Cuddling

For all the stuff I write for Tails just assume that he’s aged up, or like an appropriate age for and not 8 years old. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------

  
  


You had your arms wrapped around Tails while he was tinkering away at his newest invention, resting your head on his shoulder. You both haven’t had as much time together as you wanted, so you decided to try and squeeze out every moment you could. 

It wasn’t the most comfortable place to cuddle but you take what you get. 

Tails hummed as he worked, occasionally leaning back into your touch as a tiny little break, leaning his head on yours. You would occasionally kiss his cheek, making him giggle. 

He would have his tails wrapped around you while he worked, occasionally sweeping from side to side and stretching out. 

It wasn’t the ideal situation but it was the best you could get sometimes. 

Of course you wouldn’t have it any other way, Tails is a busy person, tons of people need him, his intelligence, and inventions. But whenever he needed a break you were always there for him with open arms. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

This one is super short, so sorry about that! I wracked and wracked my brain but this is all I can get.

But since I am almost done the Cuddling stuff so I wanted to ask, after I finish the last cuddling one (Espio) do you want me to keep going doing this type of style? By that I mean having a scenario and go through all the characters until I’m done then move onto the next scenario, or would it be better if I was more sporadic and just do one and done contained stories that don’t have a connected theme?

But regardless, thank you all for reading my stuff!


	11. Espio x Reader : Cuddling

When you joined Chaotix you didn’t think you would end up dating Espio, but life plays out strangely sometimes. 

Vector and Charmy constantly pestered you both about your relationship, playfully of course. But they had some…..trouble respecting your quiet time with Espio.

And it made it all the more frustrating because you didn’t get much alone time with him, both of you being busy with your work with Chaotix, and your downtime with each other usually ended in a similar way. 

\---

Resting your head on Espio’s chest you teetered on the edge of being awake and falling asleep. Espio ran his hand through your hair, and the slow, rising and falling of his chest were making you fall further and further closer to sleep. The air was just right to fall asleep without a blanket, the only warmth you needed was coming from Espio. It was like the stars aligned for you to have an amazing rest, you felt yourself begin to slip into sleep.

“HEY (Y/N) SOMEONE ON THE PHONE WANTS YOU!!” Vector shouted while stomping his way into the room.

Your eyes slammed open as both you and Espio jumped. You sat up and gave Vector a tired, angry look. 

“Whoops,” He said, “Did I interrupt something” He smiled nervously, “Sorry about that,”

You just sighed before getting up to answer the phone, maybe you won’t get interrupted next time. 

\-----

Another time you were in your shared bedroom with Espio, once again relaxing on a day off. Both of you once again cuddling in your bed, with the door locked so you could finally spend some time together. 

You guess he was feeling affectionate as he kissed you on the cheek. This was surprising since he was a more subtle person, usually preferring to do small things to show his affection like holding your hand.

You turned to give him a surprised look before giving him a small peck on the lips. 

That wasn’t enough as he turned you around to give you a kiss. 

As you pulled away you both looked at each other for a while before going in for a more intense kiss. It was constantly evolving as one of you kept intensifying it. It ended up with Espio holding the back of your head as you laid on top of him, your legs entwined. But as you kissed something felt...off. Like someone was watching you.

You opened your eyes and looked off to the side of the bed to see a pair of antennae quickly duck below the bed.

“Charmy?!” You shouted in surprise, sitting up

He slowly looked up, you could see his eyes peer from below the bed.

“What are you doing in here?!” You shouted again,

He was about to answer but you cut him off. 

“You know what, I don’t care, please, leave” You said exasperated,

Charmy scurried out of the room as quick as he could, not wanting to make you angry.

As he closed the door behind him you flopped onto your back. 

“Can we ever get some alone time” You raised your hands at the ceiling as you talked,

“We’ll probably have to leave the house if we want some time together,” Espio explained,

“Probably,” You sighed, 

“Well, anything to get some quiet time with you,” You kissed him on the cheek

You both resumed your cuddling positions, now you had your little date thing to look forward too. 

Now you just had too hope that the others wouldn’t follow you, you wouldn’t put that past them.


	12. Metal Sonic x reader

Today started out as a normal day, you ate your typical breakfast, went through your normal routine. 

Now you were outside investigating a crater made from something falling from the sky. 

Typical stuff really. 

Though it took like an hour or two, you made it to the crater, and your were surprised to find a familiar face, though not a welcoming one. 

It was Metal Sonic, he was battered and falling apart, his outer metal ripped off and his inner workings were exposed, one of his feet were ripped off. He couldn’t possibly hurt you in this state, but you were still hesitant to approach him, but you mustered up the courage and did. 

“Hey,” You said softly, “Are you ok? Well obviously not, but don’t know what to say to a killer robot,” You were nervously rambling as you talking to yourself,

But quickly you were right next to him, it was quite a sight and not one you thought you would see, a torn apart Metal Sonic at your feet. 

You very slowly reached out a hand, “Do you...need...help?”

Metal slapped your hand away with his working arm, his normally dangerously sharp hands were blunted. 

“You sure?” You asked, “You look really hurt,”

Metal beeped aggressively, 

“Alright, if..you don’t want help,” You began to slowly walk away, you wanted to help you really did. Seeing him broken and alone like that, just, made you feel more sad than you thought you would be considering he has tried to kill you a couple times. But you didn’t want to push your luck with him, he probably has some weapons working and getting shot wasn’t on your to do list today. 

But you stopped in your tracks when you heard an urgent beep, making you turn around. When you turned around he reached out his working arm, his eyes weren’t in their normal full circle, they were just half a circle, and he made a sad, droning beep. 

The sad beep cut straight through your heart. You quickly jogged over to him. He took the chance to intertwine what was left of his fingers in your hand, making two short beeps, like he was saying thank you.

Now you were thinking, what could you do to help him, how could you help him?

But them it hit you. 

You knew practically nothing about robotics and there wasn’t anything you could do to help him besides bring him to someone who could. But who? 

You could only think of two people you knew who could repair him. Tails and Dr. Eggman. The second one was out of course. And all that was left was Tails. 

But there was another problem, you had no idea where Tails lived. 

Oh god, oh god, oh god, what should you do? 

You felt so out of your depth right now. 

But a voice interrupted your panicking.

“Hey (y/n)!” It was Sonic, “Everything ok down there?”

Sonic could take you to Tails! But, would he approve of attempting to repair him?

Metal has tried to kill him the most after all, but there is Shadow and Knuckles, they started out as his enemies right? 

“Someone needs help down here!” You yelled to Sonic,

Sonic was at your side in a second, “Metal?!”

“Yeah, he’s torn up really badly, we should take him to Tails,”

There was a moment of silence while Sonic considered what to do.

“He can’t possibly hurt anyone in this state, and if we bring him to Tails maybe he could like take out his weapons or maybe reprogram or re code him so he won’t hurt us” You gave Sonic a nervous smile, you didn’t really know what Tails could do to be frank. 

“Alright” Sonic shook his head, 

“Thank you,” You gave Sonic a solemn smile,

“Ok,” You said clapping your hands together, “I’m gonna have to pick you up and put you over my shoulder, that alright?” He kneeled down and asked Metal. 

Metal gave a short beep, you noticed that with each beep, the strength of the sound got weaker and weaker. 

You heaved him up on your shoulder and Sonic led you to Tails’ workshop. 

Once you got there Tails quickly began work on Metal.

You walked over to the table where he was working, “See, your gonna be ok Metal, I’ll see you after you’re better,” 

You gave him a smile and began to walk away, but once again you were stopped by a beep. 

“I think he wants you to stay” Tails told you,

You walked back to the table, “Are you scared?” 

He gave you an indignant beep in response, you laughed and sat next to the table. With his working hand he gripped your hand tightly. 

It took hours and hours but Tails was able to repair him, not fully, but enough to where he could walk and fly and use all his limbs properly. But he left one thing for last, the hand that he used to hold your hand. 

“All right, you gotta let go now,” You said, “Gotta fix this hand too,” 

Metal let go of your hand incredibly slowly, you could tell it was difficult for him to move what was left of his fingers on that hand. He couldn’t move his index finger at all anymore, so Tails had to remove it, after prying it off your hand. 

And after an hour or two the last part of him was fixed. 

“Well, what are you gonna do now?” You asked Metal,

He paused for a moment, his eyes widened.

“You don’t have anywhere to go do you?”

He didn’t respond.

“You can stay with me if you want to,” You smiled,

Metal’s eyes changed from circles to arcs, the bottom half of the circle disappearing, and he made a happy little beep jingle. 

“You’re welcome buddy,” 

And from that point on he stayed with you. 

He was the most clingy person you’ve ever met, and insanely jealous. He hated it when other people touched you. Of course angrily beeping at you when you asked him any variation of why? Or if he liked you. 

But you always knew the answer after you kissed him on the cheek. 

His confused, flustered, happy beeps always made your smile from ear to ear, and they always made your day.


	13. King Sonic x Reader

This takes place in some kind of a Sonic and The Black Knight AU where he stayed to be the king of Camelot,

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trek was long, arduous, and stressful but you finally arrived in the Kingdom of Camelot.

The crowning of the new king had opened new paths for several kingdoms, including yours. So from among the knights of your kingdom you were chosen to ensure the safety of a peace offering and public display of the kingdoms friendship.

It was quite the task, the offering was several carriages full of supplies including food, cloth, weapons and armor, building materials, and of course, generous amounts of gold.

It's very obvious that such a massive gift would be a feast for bandits, wild animals who smelled the food, and who knows what else. But that's why you were there.

But you were leading the gift for another reason, you were a part of it. 

As another sign of goodwill they sent one of their best knights to help repair the kingdom and serve as an advisor to the new king.

As you arrived in the capitol you were met with a surprising amount of fanfare. Trumpets blared as you entered the city, decorations strewn across rooftops, confetti filled the air, and you were meet with a chorus of cheers from the townspeople. It was…overwhelming, you expected some welcome but this was much more you were lead to believe you would get.

Your speed slowed to a crawl as you went through the city. On the way to the castle you passed through the city square, where it looked like they were preparing for some kind of feast. There were massive tables, or more likely several tables covered with cloth that made it look like one big table. Everything in the square was surrounding a massive fountain. There was nothing like that fountain at home. 

But soon you arrived at the castle where the king was waiting for you, surrounded by his knights. 

You were taken aback for a moment, the king was easily recognizable from his blue fur and his bright green eyes. You could feel the heat rising in your face as he briefly looked at you and smiled. Your breath get caught in your throat as you gripped the hilt of your sword.

You shook your head and tried to cast aside those thoughts.

Now wasn't the time to swoon over the king, you had to make the most important speech of your life.

The carriage you were riding in stopped, you got off and began to walk toward the king, with every step it felt like your heart was going to stop. You reached the king and got down on one knee and began your speech.

"May these gifts show the friendship between our two kingdoms," You began, "May my life show the dedication we have to maintaining the relationship between our two kingdoms, I will live for you, I will die for you -"

"Cut it out" The king said but quickly retracted, "I mean, that isn't necessary"

"We don't need any speech, let's get on with the festival!" He shouted to the crowd, making them cheer.

You weren't upset, truthfully you forgot most of the speech you were given the moment you saw the king.

You were lead to the Town square where you sat at the table reserved for the king and his knights. Where you sat right next to the king and watched the festivities while everyone waited for the massive amounts of food got prepared.

During the wait the king tried to get to know you, asking you small questions like...your name, and what it's like to live in your kingdom. It was stilted and awkward, both of you giving "proper" answers to keep up appearances, until he whispered something in your ear.

"Wanna get away for a little while" His voice made you shiver, 

You nodded and he held your hand under the table. After whispering something to one of his knights he led you outside of the city in a matter of seconds. One moment sitting in a chair, the next your in an empty field.

"You dizzy or anything," He smiled,

"I'm good," You smiled back,

"Good" He gave you a thumbs up, "Oh and by the way, you ok? You've looked confused and in awe the entire time you've been here." 

"Yeah I'm fine," You rubbed the back of your head sheepishly, "All this stuff is just so new, and it's still sinking in that this is my new home now,"

He gave you a knowing look, "Yeah, I get that," His voice was solemn, 

"But hey!" He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, "You'll get used to it quickly, we're all pretty nice, so don't be afraid to come to me for help," He gave you a wink,

"I, thank you my king," You smiled,

"You can call me by my name, Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said,

"Thank you, Sonic,"

\-------------------------------------------------

This one is light on romance cause it was already kinda long and I didn't want to write another whole story worth to get to it lol. But a follow up is always possible

also I wrote this on mobile so this is probably full of mistakes, so if you see any spelling mistakes feel free to tell me


	14. Sonic x Reader : Sleep Kicking

Once again, for what felt like the 100th time this week you laid awake in the dead of the night. It wasn't by choice of course. Sonic had a tendency to kick in his sleep, and with you being the only other thing in the bed, you tended to get kicked resulting in a few bruises, at this point, your just glad that he wasn't wearing shoes.

You're not entirely sure what brought it on but he started to kick in his sleep. It was kinda adorable at first, like a puppy moving around while dreaming. But then while you were admiring how cute he was you were gifted with a kick straight to your shin. 

It took everything you had in you but you resisted the urge to scream, but it hurt, a lot. 

Now you imagined what an actual kick from him would feel like, not something you ever hope to experience. 

After what you thought was the first and final kick came another, and another. Eventually you had to get up.

You couldn't really tell if it was just some aggressive twitching or full on kicking. But maybe it was just a one off type of thing?

It wasn't.

It actually got a bit hard to walk with those bruises.

It did take a while for Sonic to notice but when he did he was of course worried.

"Woah what happened to your legs!" He asked,

"Oh um," You didn't know how to tell him, 

But you didn't have too as per normal, he was called off to be a hero once again.

Night came around once again and you were both getting ready to sleep but this time you were just gonna sleep on the couch.

"Hey uh, you don't mind if I sleep on the couch tonight right?" You asked him,

His normally perky ears dropped when you asked,  
"Sure you can, but why? Something wrong?"

"Um well, it's just, that, you've been kicking in your sleep a lot and it hurts, really badly." You admitted

"So, that's where the bruises came from?" 

You nodded.

He walked over and held your hand tightly, "I'm sorry," He paused, "But could you try to sleep with me again tonight,"

You did feel bad, you both got very used to sleeping together so he had a really hard time trying to sleep without you, and it was difficult for you to sleep alone too.

"Alright, but can we try a different position this time?" 

"Anything for you," He gave you a sleepy grin,

And so you both slept on the couch that night, with Sonic sprawled out on top of you.

And when you woke up things were a bit of a mess, the blankets were everywhere but covering you, the pillows were just gone, and Sonic did drool a bit of your shirt. 

But, he didn't kick you that night.


	15. Silver x Reader : Sick Days

You groaned as you laid in bed in pain, your stomach felt like it was trying to kill you. Last night you threw up and now you were here.

Normally you would just lay in bed until you were able to get up, but luckily you had your boyfriend here to take care of you. 

You covered your eyes as the lamp in the room was abruptly turned on.

“Good morning~” Silver said in a sing song voice, “Are you feeling good enough to eat some soup? I remember you saying that you liked this kind”

You tried to sit up to eat but your stomach wouldn’t allow it, you winced in pain and laid back down. 

“Can’t even sit up huh?” He said softly while running his hand through your hair.

“Hope you don’t mind if I eat this,” He laughed and smiled, 

You shook your head to tell him you didn’t mind.

He sat on the end of your bed and at the soup he made, you both silently enjoyed each other’s company.

You wished you could talk to him, and just do more but lay in bed and writhe in pain.   
All you could bring yourself to do was just look at him.

He was contently enjoying the soup with a smile, the morning sun slipping through the blinds behind him, his fur was disheveled, his chest fur especially so. 

Silver caught you staring at him, “Oh, did you need something?”

“No” You managed to say barely above a whisper, your throat was incredibly sore.

“Save your voice,” He said, “I don’t want your voice to get worse,”

He leaned down and kissed your forehead, “Get some more rest, I’ll check on you once in a while,”

You watched him walk out of the room, you smiled he left. You got butterflies in your chest, you were so glad that you had someone like him.


	16. Sonic x Shy! Reader

I tried to keep this setting agnostic so it could take place in any game cause honestly I’m real confused about what setting the games take place in because it changes all the time

  
  
  


You don’t get crushes very often, in fact you don’t remember the last time you did have one. 

So when your crush on Sonic you just tried to wait it out, you’ve heard a lot of people say that crushes go away quickly, but it didn’t.

But you couldn’t ask him out….right? Like he has tons of people clamouring to get with him he probably is so tired of having people confess to him. 

But what else should you do? Just letting your feelings fester won’t do you any good, and like Sonic wouldn’t want you to sit here and feel bad.

You couldn’t just walk up to him and confess! That’s so confrontational, that would put him on the spot, and you don’t want to do it in front of people because that would pressure him to say he likes you back. 

Your mind went on and on about what you should do and what you shouldn’t do, it was stressing you out. Maybe what you needed was a third party, yeah! You know someone who isn’t really close to him so he could be neutral about it. You grabbed your phone and texted a friend.

  
  
  
  


“Hey! What’s up?” You texted 

“Hey it’s been a while! I’m good, hbu?”

“I’m good” You responded, “Wanna hang out today”

“I don’t have anything to do today, so why not, where at?”

“How about in the city?” You said,

“Where in the city?”

You blanked for a moment, you didn’t really know any specific place where you could meet at.

“Idk, you pick a place” You gave up

“You really haven’t changed, let’s just get some ice cream, unless you would rather have something else?”

  
  


“No, sounds good, see you tomorrow!”

“See you then”

  
  
  


You turned the screen off and laid on your bed.

You had a lot of catching up to do tomorrow.

  
  
  
  


Tomorrow arrived quickly and you both chatted and caught up about what you both had done in the past couple months. After sitting down to enjoy the ice cream you bought inevitably the conversation reached the topic of your crush.

  
  


“Wow really? Who is it?” Your friend leaned forward in interest

“Sonic,” You said bluntly

“Sonic…” They moved their hands in a circular motion to signal for you to keep going,

“The hedgehog,” Did they not know who he was?

“You say that like I should know who that is,” They leaned back in their chair,

“You really don’t know who he is?” You said bewildered,

“Nope,” They said curtly,

“Welp, just, we’re friends and he’s pretty famous and I have a crush on him,”

“Have you told him?” They asked, 

  
  


“No, I need your advice,” You told them,

“Well...uh….just tell him? I really don’t know what to tell you,” They shrugged, “Just like, say that you like him, it’s ok if he doesn’t, that you hope that you can still be friends regardless of what happens,”

You didn’t know what you expected them to say but what else could they? 

But your heart stopped as a familiar voice called out to you “Hey (y/n)!”

It was Sonic, of course it was.

In a moment he was by your side, 

“Hey Sonic,” You felt your heart beat faster and your hands began to shake,

“Who’s this?” Sonic gestured to your friend, 

“I’m an old friend of theirs, you must be the Sonic I’ve been hearing so much about,” Your friend reached their hand out,

Sonic took it, “That's right!” He smiled, “I’m Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog,”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, but I need to do something, I’ll be right back,” Your friend left you alone with Sonic, giving you a knowing smile as they walked away,

Sonic leaned against the table, “I never knew you had more friends,”

“Well it’s just, we hadn’t talked for a while and I thought you would never meet them,” You smiled nervously

“Look I need to tell you something,” You took a deep breath and said it quickly, “I’ve had a crush on you for a while now, it’s fine if you don’t like me back, I just wanted to let you know and I hope we can still be friends,”

Sonic’s face was very red and he was clearly flustered, “Uh thanks for telling me I gotta think about it ok bye,”

He ran off as fast as he came, and all you were left with was a sinking feeling that you were never gonna be able to talk to him again. 

Soon your friend came back and you filled them in, and you parted ways. 

  
  


The rest of the day your mind was filled with bad thoughts, Oh he hates you now, He’s never gonna speak to you again, Your just another person for him to avoid now. 

Your mind kept running on and on all the way to the middle of the night, preventing you from sleeping. At least until you got a text from a special blue someone.

  
  
  
  


“Hey so, about earlier”


	17. Knuckles x Reader | Injuries

Fighting Eggman usually went one way, smash the robots until Sonic shows up and he gets Eggman to leave.

But you guess it was your fault for not being on your guard this time.

It was just an explosion, those happened all the time and nothing happened, but this time.

You didn't even turn your head when the explosion happened, but here's what that got you.

Some scrap from the exploded robot lodged itself in your side, launching you into the air and making you hit the ground with a thud.

Your hand went to your side and felt the thing in your side, it was big.

"Yup, that's gonna leave a mark," You winced as you touched the metal scrap in your side, 

You looked at the others from the ground, none of them were able to help you right now. 

You decided to try and get up and get out of the way. You slowly tried to push your upper body off the ground but stopped as a sharp pain ran up your side, yeah that's not happening. You were already launched out of the way, so you wouldn't get in the way…. probably.

But with the last robot destroyed it freed up time for the others to come check up on you.

You heard some footsteps before hearing a voice, "Hey you ok!"

You looked up from the ground to see Knuckles, "I'm, fine, all things considered," You grunted,

"Well, let's get this out of you," He grabbed the scrap in your side,

"Wait," you winced as he touched it, "Do you have anything to cover up the wound,"

Knuckles looked around, "Uh...my hands?" He smiled

You laughed but gritted your teeth in pain, "Don't make me laugh, but take me to the hospital,"

He swiftly picked you up and carried you to the hospital as fast as he could. You leaned into his touch, resting your head on his chest. Your eyes felt so heavy but you fought the urge to fall asleep as best you could. But with the Hospital in sight you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore and fell asleep.

You woke up several hours later in a hospital bed, with the metal out of your side, and with a certain someone holding one of your hands.

"(Y/n) your finally awake, I was worried you wouldn't for a second there," He laughed,

"I'm glad your still here," You drowsily smiled at him,

Knuckles looked away in an attempt to hide his blush, "Well uh, that's what friends are for" 

"You should be able to leave in a bit, they said they'll need to check on you after you wake up," Knuckles explained,

And after a few hours you were able to leave, and Knuckles escorted you home regardless of how much you told him you could walk home by yourself.

Once you reached your home, you opened the door and stood in the doorway before entering. 

"Thank you for today, I really appreciate it," You said, 

Knuckles sheepishly rubbed his head, "Uh yeah.. it's no trouble,"  
Knuckles pulled you in a tight hug, "Got really scared today, don't do that again,"

"I'll try not to, but it was just so fun," You smiled sarcastically,

He scoffed, "You know what I mean,"   
"Don't forget to take your medicine," He said softly, 

"I won't," You said,   
You quickly leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, " I'll see you later, take care of yourself," 

Knuckles was too flustered to answer, you laughed and went inside.

Over the next few weeks Knuckles came around to check in you, are you taking your medicine? Are the stitches on your side ok? Are they infected?

It was sweet how he doted on you. But everything was fine, you always assured him.

You soon recovered and didn't need to take the medicine anymore. But weirdly Knuckles was kinda sad about it, now he didn't have an excuse to visit you.


	18. Werehog Sonic x Reader | Falling Asleep

Now you normally you didn’t hear loud crashing and howling outside your house but apparently tonight was different.

You laid wide eyed in bed as the noise the sounds of crashing metal and growls filled your house and prevented your sleep. You did try to see what was going on earlier, but as soon as you opened the door you were nearly hit by some flying thing and only narrowly shut the door in time. Normally you would try to help but it was at least 12 am and you were too tired to even think about fighting.

So here you were, laying in bed with heavy eyes teetering on the edge of falling asleep, only to be brought back by the loud commotion outside. But suddenly it stopped.

You breathed a sigh of relief and finally closed your heavy eyes with a smile.

Only for it to be interrupted by a knock at your door.

You scowled at the ceiling at a moment, maybe if you don’t answer they’ll just leave.

But another knock came along with a voice, “(Y/n)?! Are you home?!”

It sounded familiar, but you couldn’t quite but your finger on who.

You rushed to the door and opened it to see a somewhat familiar figure, “Sonic? Is that you?”

“Yeah” He rubbed the back of his head,

“Well uh, come in?” You stepped to the side and motion for him to come in,

He entered and made himself at home on the couch.

“Do you need anything, are you thirsty or anything?” You asked him

“No I’m good,” He smiled,

“I’m kinda hungry,” You saw an unfamiliar face float up from behind Sonic, “I’m Chip, by the way,”

“Nice to meet you,” You smiled, “Um you could just eat whatever, just don’t eat everything,”

Chip flew away and you sat on the couch next to Sonic, “So what are you doing here?”

“I needed a place to stay and I thought that, maybe I could crash here for the night?” He said,

“Of course your always welcome here, but how did....this happen,” You gestured to him

“Yeah, I’ll tell you tomorrow, it’s pretty late,”

Suddenly your body reminded you about how tired you were,

“Yeah,” You yawned, “It is,”

Sonic laughed and brought you into a cuddle before putting his hands up.

“You don’t mind right?” He panicked,

Missing his warm fluffy fur you quickly assured him that it was fine, “Yeah it’s cool, I actually liked it”

Sonic nervously smiled, “It’s just that ever since I started having this”, he gestured to his body, “problem it’s been hard trying to sleep and it’s easier for me when I hold things,”

You plopped back down into his fluffy chest, “I get it, but I really wanna sleep now,”

He laughed and wrapped his arms around you, “Night,”

“Night” You mumbled into his chest,

You quickly fell asleep on his soft, plush, fluffy chest.


	19. Shadow x Reader | Why

You had been attempting to follow Sonic for a while now, at Amy’s pleading of course. She told you to meet her at Prison Island to “save Sonic” and no matter how many times you told her that he can take care of himself she didn’t listen. And of course she went there earlier than she said she was going and of course he leaves on a missile! And of course you have to go and chase him for Amy.

Of course.

So here you were desperately searching on this island that apparently was going to explode! All for the sake of Amy’s crush. Sure she was only like 12 and had trouble understanding things...like consent.

She was gonna have to repay you big time for this.

But in a stroke of luck you heard his familiar voice shout in pain deeper in the forest.

Following the voice you eventually reached the outskirts of a small clearing, where from behind a tree, you saw who you were looking for in a fight with a black hedgehog you’ve never seen before. And the scene wasn’t great, Sonic was being pushed, and he was never put on the defensive.

And the clock was ticking down too, you had a decision to make, escape or jump in.

If you escaped now you would be able to escape pretty safely, if you jumped in who knows if you would escape.

But time to make a decision was running out, Sonic wasn’t gaining any ground and if you waited around the battle would be over.

You took a deep breath before jumping in, your kick collided with the black hedgehog, sending him flying.

“(Y/n)?!” Sonic shouted in surprise, “What are you doing here?”

“Saving you obviously, you must be off your game today,” You smirked at him, “You need to leave, you’re injured,”

“What? No way!” He yelled at you, “I’m-” He tried to respond but winced in pain as he stood up.

“Like I said, get out of here before the island explodes,” You insisted,

He sighed, “Fine,”

As he started to run you turned your head to see the strange black hedgehog returned to the clearing.

“Where did the Faker go?” He growled at you

“He had to go, your fighting me now,” You said sternly,

“Don’t make me laugh, the Faker couldn’t beat me, how could one of his pathetic friends?” He sneered at you,

“I don’t need to beat you,” You stared at him,

“Oh?” The hedgehog said, “I didn’t think anyone friends with the faker would be capable of thinking ahead,”

“Well kinda,” You shrugged,

“What” He said confused,

“I’m kinda Sonic’s friend, we don’t really talk much”

“Then why are you here?” He questioned,

“For a friend, and besides I don’t want him to get hurt, but I doubt you understand what empathy is,”

The hedgehog didn’t respond but got into a battle stance.

And you quickly understood why Sonic was struggling. You were able to hold him off but you only barely did any better.

“It’s what I expected from a friend of the faker,” The hedgehog scoffed at you,

He slowly approached you, “Give it up and run before the island explodes,”

You waited for him to get closer and closer, and finally you pounced, pinning him against the ground and holding him there by the throat.

“Are you really willing to blow up along with the island?” He asked,

“You’ll be blowing up with me” You growled, “I won’t let you hurt anyone”

You reeled back a punch and it collided with the ground, it cracked at your force. The hedgehog easily moved his head to the side to avoid your punch.

“Even if I do blow up here, it’ll be my final wish, to keep you from hurting anyone,” You panted, exhausted,

Then silence.

You expected him to reply but he was just staring blankly into the sky. For a moment you were kinda worried.

“Uh, you ok?” You said confused,

Once again you were met with silence.

Your grip on his throat loosened and you were suddenly pushed off of him, you flew into the air and skidded across the ground when you hit it, giving you a good number of new bruises and scrapes.

And next thing you knew the hedgehog was standing above you and everything went black.

You woke up when you heard a loud explosion, but instead of being...well.....dead, you were in the black hedgehog’s arms.

“Stay still, you’re injured,” He said, plainly

He was right, you were in no position to try and fight him now, so you attempted to relax, you leaned into his chest and realized how tired you were. Your eyes felt so heavy, it took no time for you to fall asleep again.

When you woke up again you were sitting up against a tree with no hedgehog in sight. You wonder why he helped you.

You continued to come across the black hedgehog, you even learned his name, Shadow. And each time you came across each other he seemed...softer? He was less and less eager to fight you, and eventually you stopped.

He was friendly with you, in his own way. But he never opened up. But you tried to get him to open one day.

“Hey Shadow,” You started,

He hummed in response,

You were both currently sitting on roof, overlooking the city at night.

“Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean?” He asked,

“Trying to destroy the planet and everything on it,”

Shadow didn’t respond he just looked solemnly at the city.

“Look, I know that there are plenty of terrible people in this world, but they are the exception.” You started, “There are so many good people on this planet, just waiting for you to meet them, destroying this planet would do so much more harm than good,”

“And besides, where would you go? What would you do?” You asked, “And isn’t there anyone you care about here?”

You were meet with more silence,

“Cause there is people here who care about you,” You slowly lowered your hand down on his.

He looked at your hand and up to you, his face was solemn, you couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

It looked kinda looked like he was about to cry, but it kinda looked like he was about to be angry? God he was impossible to read.

His response was to rest his head on your shoulder, his face was still solemn.

You smiled and rested your head on his and wrapped an arm around his waist.

To be honest you had no idea what this meant, but you knew that there was someone good inside Shadow.

You knew you couldn’t “fix” him, but you would walk with him on his journey and attempt to put him on a good path.


	20. Shadow x Reader | How

It's about time I wrote some angst

This is an unfocused mess but hope you enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been months since you had lost Shadow on the ark. And it's been...rough to say the least. Of course everyone gave you their condolences, but they felt like putting bandaids on bullet wounds. 

You remember the last hug he gave you before going on to save the world. 

The final look he gave you. 

The feeling of watching his lifeless body drop toward the planet.

How unreal it felt, and in that moment you felt nothing, like you were suspended in space, you couldn’t hear anything or feel the arm that was around you. 

It all just reminded you of how impermanent life is, about how so many people enter our lives, how people you thought would be there for you could leave in an instant. 

But everyone who lost someone has had these thoughts. 

What you were feeling wasn’t unique to you. 

The idea of what you were going through was common was somewhat comforting. 

You seemingly liked to make yourself sad, something in you just wanted to visit the places that meant a lot to you. 

Like right now.

You couldn’t sleep, so you decided to walk down the street where you first met him.

You remember that night clear as day.

It was a chance encounter, you just so happened to find him on a normal night, both of you taking a walk.

It’s strange to look back and to see how things panned out, you didn’t even talk to him that first time you saw him. Who would've thought that you would end up dating. 

You smiled as you thought of the humor of the situation, but soon the tears started to well up. 

But you quickly began to wipe them away as you heard footsteps down the street, crying while some stranger watched wasn’t really something you wanted to do.

As you cleared your vision you saw that it wasn’t a stranger, it was a familiar face, and another friend of Shadow’s.

Rouge walked up to you quietly, “ You hanging in there ok?”

“As ok as I can be, I guess” You sniffled,

“I know it’s tough, but your tough too” She patted your back,

“Thanks,” You tried to let out a laugh,

“He’s in a better place now,”

“I guess he is,” You said, “There is just so much that I wished I could have said or done,”

“I know, but luckily” She smiled, “You won’t have to wish anymore,”

“What are you talking about?” You asked, “Please don’t -”

Your sentence was interrupted by a familiar figure suddenly in front of you.

“I thought it was about time that he came and visited you” She said matter of factly,

You were in disbelief about what you saw in front of you.

You turned your head to Rouge, tears freely falling from your eyes, “If this is some kind of joke it isn’t funny,”

You were going to talk more but you were quickly wrapped in a hug, your face smothered by a familiar tuft of fur.

You couldn’t keep any composure anymore, bawling into his chest. Shadow rubbed your back as you cried.

You couldn't help but notice but his hug felt..stiff, unnatural. Like hugging a relative who you don't know.

“How” You started, "How...just…. how"   
That was the only thing you could bring yourself to say in between hiccups.

No one responded.

Maybe that isn't what mattered right now. But what did was to say the last thing you wished you told him.

"Shadow, I love you."


	21. Reader x Eclipse the Darkling

Your better judgment told you to not go looking for the things that made noises in the woods in the middle of the night, but your better judgment wasn’t in charge right now.

And this noise wasn’t a howl or anything, it was a scream, and someone sounded like they were in trouble.

So here you were in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night. Your hands shook as you walked, your heart felt like it was beating out of your chest. This was a mistake, you knew it was but you couldn’t stand by when someone was possibly hurt.

And what’s the worst that could happen? At the best nothing happened and you can just go back to sleep, and at the worst you find someone and you help them.

Then you heard another scream, who ever it is was close.

And soon you found them, you stood in place frozen.

He was like nothing you’ve ever seen before, what was he? Should you approach? But you doubt that he could hurt you, he was laying on the ground, very clearly injured.

You took a deep breath before approaching him.

“Who’s there!” He shouted,

Your heart felt like it was gonna stop, “I’m uh...my name is-”

“I don’t care!” He shouted, “Go away earthling, I don’t need help, especially from one of you.”

“But...you’re clearly hurt,” You said softly,

“Don’t make me say it again, I don’t -” He stopped as he winced in pain

You shook your head and picked him up, despite his protests. And took him home. You placed him in your bed when you got home and bandaged his foot.

“Now, I don’t know much about..taking care of feet, but you should probably not attempt to walk until your better.” You explained,

“Pathetic earthling, I could destroy you any moment now,” He spat at you,

To be honest he did scare you, but his threats were hollow as he could barely lift his arms.

“Ok,” You said, “Get some rest,”

You slept on the couch that night.

The next morning you checked on him, and he was in the bed, sleeping soundly. You had to admit that you actually kind of liked him. Maybe it was his eyes? They were like none other you’ve seen, the black sclera and his golden irises. You could stare into them all day.

You shook your head as you realized what you were doing, it was kinda weird to be daydreaming about a guy you just met who was laying injured in your bed.

You left to make some breakfast, there was now two of you to feed after all. So you made a simple breakfast, just some pancakes.

When you were done you took a plate and checked on him, he was awake this time.

“Uh hey, good morning” You said softly,

The strange guy didn’t respond, but he scoffed at you.

“Are you hungry?” You asked him,

He didn’t respond again.

“Well here,” You placed a plate with a pancake on the nightstand next to his bed,

The strange guy looked at the pancake quizzically.

“Earthling, what it is?” He demanded,

“It’s a pancake, and also my name is (y/n)” You explained,

“What is a pancake?” He asked, completely ignoring your name,

“It’uh....flour, milk, eggs...just eat it,” You gave up,

He gave you a look before cutting off a piece of the pancake with a fork. He examined it thoroughly, looking over every inch of it and occasionally poking it. He finally ate the small piece he cut off and he looked very surprised.

“I’ve...never had anything like this before,” He said, and quickly ate the rest of the pancake,

It was nice to have someone appreciate your cooking...or well...at least he seemed to enjoy it.

“Do you like it?” You asked,

He looked up at you after finishing the pancake, “Do you have anymore?”

You smiled and took the plate from his hands, “I’ll be back with more, don’t get up, you’ll hurt your foot”

“Don’t make demands of me earthling,” He scolded you,

You laughed and went to go get him some more pancakes.

Most days went something like that, you would attempt to make a new food for him everyday. You started to think that he just didn’t have high standards.

And he actually started to open up more and more to you, eventually learning his name, Eclipse, and why he was here.

He tried to play that up, “Are you scared of me now?” He grinned maliciously

“It’s hard to be scared of you when I’ve seen your eyes light up and you giddy over pancakes,” You laughed, “It was adorable,’

Eclipse had a blush spread across his face.

“I wish I could see you like that more often,” You admitted,

“Vulnerable,” He spat,

“Happy,” You said,

Eclipse went silent.

“Well, you know what to do if you want me,” You said, leaving the room.

And surprisingly he got....softer after that conversation. He didn’t call you earthling anymore and he didn’t yell as often.

And soon enough he was well enough to walk again. It took a couple months and you had gotten attached to be honest, but you knew that he probably didn’t care about you as much as you did him.

He was getting ready to leave when he turned to you, “You’re..different from all the other earthlings I’ve met,” He said, “Don’t ever change, (y/n)”

Tears started welling up in your eyes, “You said my name,” You mumbled,

“What?” Eclipse said

“You said my name!” You brought him into a tight hug,

Eclipse went stiff as you hugged him, but he slowly brought his arms around you.

“Take care of yourself out there,” You told him, “I care about you,”

Eclipse went silent for a moment, “I....I” His voice started to break as he struggled to continue his sentence, “I...care about you too,”

You both pulled away from the hug and looked into each other’s eyes. Eclipse looked around before bringing you into another hug, this time both of you stayed silence as you enjoyed the embrace.

He kissed you on the cheek as the hug ended, “I’ll come back for you,”

And with that he left, leaving you dumbfounded, touching the cheek he kissed as he left.

The butterflies filled your chest and you felt a warmth deep in your core.

You couldn’t wait to see him again.


	22. Scourge x Reader | Hey Cutie~

I had an idea so I attempted to write it, hope you enjoy!

Though you weren't the type to go out and party but for your friend you would do anything.

So that's why you were here now, in a packed and musty club. 

You're friend was no where in sight and you felt like a fool, of course this happened. Of course you're friend abandoned you, but maybe you should make the best out of this? 

You stared at the dance floor from your table and was filled with a sense of dread. 

Maybe not.

It was a shame, you had wore one of your best outfits and thought you were gonna step out of your bounds and have fun with your friend. 

Maybe you were just naive to expect to have a good time. But at least some weird stranger didn't try and flirt with you or something like that.

"Hey cutie~" A voice said while approaching you,

You turned your head to see who it was and you were meet with a green hedgehog wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses resting on his head approaching you with a confident grin.

You hated to admit it but you had a bit of a thing for "bad boy" types. And this guy was hitting that.

Your face felt hot and you struggled to answer, "Um I um hey," You nervously smiled,

"You looked lonely and I thought that it was a shame that a cutie like you was alone," He grinned while wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

You laughed, not really sure how to respond.

"I know I'm hot but I didn't think you wouldn't be able to speak from it," His seemingly permanent confidence shone

"Sorry," You laughed, "But if I'm so cute it's only fitting that I'm with a guy like you," 

"You have good taste~" He leaned in closer to you,

"Wanna get out of here, I can show you a better time than anyone in here could,"

Part of you knew that you probably shouldn't say yes, but the other half wanted to yes, to take a chance and have a fun time.

"You know what, sure," You said, "Let's go,"

He lead you out to the vehicle he came in, "Anywhere you feel like going tonight?" 

"Not really, take me somewhere fun," You shrugged

"Oh I know where we could go, hop in" He smiled 

You both got into the car and he took you to a new place.

Surprisingly it wasn't another party, he took you to quiet place over looking the city.

It was a breathtaking view, you always loved the city at night.

" I didn't take you as the romantic type," You smiled at him,

"Hey, I got tired of bad music and drinks," He shrugged,

You both exited the car and looked over the city once again.

And you both got along pretty well, 

"So what were you doing at a club like that?" He asked,

"I was there with a friend, but they left me alone," You frowned,

"That sucks, what kind of friend does that," 

"I think they just got lost, in the crowd," You explained,

You were both quiet, before talking again. You talked for what felt like hours before he asked a strange question,

"Hey, you know that one store downtown that sells those weird clothes?" He asked,

"Yeah, I think?" You shrugged

"Well, the person who owns it is a total..." He gritted his teeth like he wanted to say something, "Butt"  
"And I think we should teach him a lesson"

"What has he done?" You asked,

"He's a terrible person, he doesn't pay his employees as much as he is required too, and he keeps all his employees in line with violence,"

"Really?" You asked

"Really" He said,

"Well... sure... what did you have in mind," You were already trying new things.. might as well right?

Cut to you and Scourge driving away laughing with a car full of stolen clothes.

Surprisingly you didn't feel bad, it was dangerous, it was exciting. You felt the adrenaline pump through your veins, you've never felt more alive.

"Whew! That was fun right," Scourge said while parking the vehicle,

"Surprisingly," You said, running your hand through your hair

Scourge abruptly pulled you close and wrapped you in his arms and bringing you into a passionate kiss.

"So cutie, wanna head back to my place," He said as he pulled away from the kiss,

Something told you that you're night was just starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be gay do crimes


	23. Jet x Reader | First Time Rides

“I..I don’t know about this.”

You stared at the board hovering in front of you, very unsure of what was happening.

“Cmon, I do it all the time and I’m fine,” Jet assured you,

“Yeah but you’ve been doing this for..as long as I can remember”

“I’ll be on there with you” Jet gave you a rare and sincere smile

You stilled yourself and put one foot on the board, and slowly put you other foot on the board. The board wobbled as you tried to still yourself at times almost throwing you off. 

Jet chuckled as he got on the board with you, he held your hand as the board stabilized. 

“Ok,” He said as the board stabilized, “We’re gonna move now”

The board slowly began to move.

You took slow steady breaths as you tried to stay calm. 

“See, it’s not that scary,” Jet said

“Yeah,” You tried to convince yourself,

“We won’t go fast this time, you just gotta get a feel for the board, there isn’t any training wheels we can put on the board,”

You nervously laughed as you gripped Jet’s hand tightly.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna let you fall” He cooed into your ear. 

You did this for about an hour before you got off the board.

“See! I told you, I knew you would do fine, I know you so well!” Jet beamed

“Yeah yeah,” You sighed, you leaned in and kissed his beak, “Love you,”

The once confident hawk was reduced to a blushing and stuttering mess. 

“Lo..lo..love you too,” He said quietly


	24. This book is finished

I'm done with writing, I hope you've gotten some enjoyment out of my stories.


	25. Soo sorry about the last chapter

Soo, I'm sorry about my last post.. I'm just going through a rough moment right now and you know, self destructive behaviors cause I felt like everything I do is trash 😅. Just had a nosedive in self control, self confidence and all that. So yeah, I know how this looks but it really was just a momentary dip.

I've just been going through a lot and something I do for some reason is attempt to isolate myself. So yeah I really am sorry for making you all think I was leaving!


	26. Silver x Reader | Fireflies |

You smiled as you leaned your head against Silver’s as a cool breeze flowed through your hair (fur? whatever you want to insert here)

Silver was already a big cuddler, but after a rough day he practically doesn’t leave your side.

And today was a rough day. 

So you brought a ton of blankets to his favorite place to sit outside and there you cuddled, for the entire day really. It was dusk now, the sun had just set and all the fireflies had come out. And you were glad that you had brought a ton of blankets. 

Silver mumbled something into your chest, bringing you out of your trance. 

“What?” You laughed, “I can’t hear you when you talk into my chest,”

Silver looked up at you with tired eyes, “Should we go inside? It’s cold”

“I wanna wait for a bit, look” You nodded vaguely away from you

Silver’s eyes widened in excitement as he looked up and saw fireflies flying around him. You smiled at his excitement, he practically threw himself off of you, sitting straight up, his ears perked up. 

He was usually excitable, but he loved fireflies and he never saw them in the future, so he took every chance he could get to look at them.

You held him from behind as he was starstruck, he demeanor completely changed like flipping a switch, earlier he was just...tired, his ears were drooped and he had a constant pout. Though he was adorable when he pouted, you preferred to see him excited and smiling.

You rested your head on his shoulder, the sound of his tail wagging made you smile wider. 

“They’re so pretty aren’t they (y/n)?” He smiled 

“Yeah,” You mumbled, admittedly a bit sleepy

Silver didn’t notice in his excitement, frantically looking around with bright eyes and a wide smile. While you were slowly falling closer and closer to sleep on his shoulder. 

It took quite a while but he eventually noticed that you were about to sleep. 

“Oh, hey, are you sleepy, sweetie?” He sounded worried, but him calling you sweetie made you smile

“Yeah, a bit,” You mumbled, 

“Oh, well, it is pretty late,” He smiled nervously 

“It’s ok,” You smiled, “I didn’t want to interrupt your excitement,”

Silver giggled, “Thanks, but lets get you inside,”

He stood up and turned around, and to your surprise, picked you up in one fell swoop. 

You laughed, “I can walk you know,” You leaned into his chest fur,

“I know but, shh, I wanna be romantic,” He laughed, 

You smiled, but your eyes started to get heavier and heavier until they were unbearably so. You snuggled into his chest further, falling asleep before you reached your house. 

Silver continued to take you inside and put you into bed, kissing your forehead as he did so. 

“Goodnight, I love you,”


	27. Media Preference Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I missed some but I hope you enjoy!

Sonic  
\- Anything action related  
\- It takes to long for other stuff to get interesting  
\- He usually watches movies or plays games to do something brainless for a while  
\- Something he won’t admit is that he likes romantic stuff  
\- Sure it’s not often he does, but there is some stuff that gets him hooked  
\- You caught him once watching his favorite one, glued to the tv, sitting far to close to it  
\- Of course he doesn’t hear you, he’s far too absorbed in it  
\- You tap him on his shoulder and he practically jumps to the ceiling, blushing so intensely you were kinda worried  
-(Y/N)! He shouted, “It’s...It’s not what it looks like, I’m just..uh...recording it for Amy!” He tried to justify  
\- You just smiled, “It’s ok if you like it, you don’t gotta justify yourself,”  
\- He just smiled and twiddled his thumbs, his blush still going on strong  
\- You laughed and left him to watch his show  
\- But in general doesn’t really play a lot of games or watch a lot of tv or movies  
\- He prefers to just go run

Shadow  
\- Shadow mainly likes books  
\- I imagine it doesn’t matter what genre  
\- He reads whatever interest him  
\- His favorite time to read is when you both have downtime and he can hold your hand or just in general cuddle  
\- It’s weird, he can’t really get comfortable enough to read unless you’re there  
\- So he only really reads with you  
\- If he’s really into the book, he’ll rant and talk about the book to you  
\- He prefers physical books, there’s just something nostalgic about it  
\- He will watch tv or a movie with you once in a while, but he just has trouble finding stuff that interests him

Silver  
\- Silver is fascinated by everything   
\- He is eager to try out everything, will always sit down to read/watch/play/listen too your favorite things  
\- He once naively watched a horror movie  
\- Of course he isn’t a child, but it was the first one he has ever watched, he definitely couldn’t sleep that night  
\- He held you tightly all night, seemingly every small noise made him hold you tighter and tighter  
\- In the morning you woke up to him with bags under his eyes and him doing his best to try to fall asleep  
\- Safe to say, he was much more cautious with what he watched after that

Knuckles   
(he’s kinda a boomer)  
\- Knuckles doesn’t really...like anything  
\- Mainly because he lives on angel island, and there isn’t anything there  
\- He will try out most anything but its rare it holds his interest  
\- He does like to go to live events though, rather than watching them   
\- So that’s something you often do, instead of listening to music at home he’d rather go to the concert   
\- Of course, only if your willing, if not, he’d be happy to spend some alone time with you  
\- But I imagine if you get him to actually settle down and watch something he would enjoy boxing and stuff  
\- Of course he would like more than that, action stuff, maybe even some romantic comedies....not that he would ever tell

Tails  
\- Tails is super into documentaries  
\- Could binge them all day  
\- Especially anything about robotics, or just mechanical type things in general   
\- Of course he just loves documentaries in general  
\- He’ll recommend you some if he knows you like a certain subject and he finds one that’s about it   
\- Lots of the time he knows more than the documentary   
\- He loves to pause and correct them  
\- “Sure, they aren’t technically wrong but if you take into account”  
\- Being honest, it all just soars past your head, you can’t understand a single thing he just said  
\- But he just lights up when he talks about his passions, his smile gets brighter, his eyes are filled with wonder and passion, he gets so expressive, moving his hands around and walking around the room.   
\- You do your best to try to at least get the gist of it but you can’t, you just don’t want to inadvertently make him feel bad

Jet  
\- Jet is into just about anything with a board  
\- Snowboarding, Skateboarding, etc  
\- He tries to do these eventually  
-......And he usually gets injured and has to stay in bed  
\- He gets incredibly angry at himself for not being immediately good at any board sport  
\- So while taking care of him you always re assure him that everyone starts somewhere and its perfectly fine to not be amazing the first time you do something  
\- While he hates having to be “coddled” He loves getting the attention from you

Scourge  
-He’s down for just about anything really  
\- He’ll pretend to hate any sort of mushy, sad or romantic thing but he loves it  
\- Scourge usually enjoys horror and action stuff the most  
\- Especially video games  
\- He’s not too into movies or tv so videogames are his go to usually  
\- He loves to have you sit in his lap while he plays  
\- Of course he’s still gonna cuss like a sailor when he gets frustrated   
-But he still looks adorable when he pouts


	28. Boom Knuckles x Sick Reader

it took forever to make this and its only like 500 words and not that great but I hope you still enjoy it lol

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“YYYYY/NNNN” A familiar voice shouted as your door was forced opened, much to your dismay. 

You groaned in response, your already throbbing head felt even worse now, “Knuckles...now isn’t a great time.”

“But..you said today we would,” He said,

“I know, but I feel terrible, I’ve been throwing up all night, I can’t really speak,” You said, barely above a whisper, 

Knuckles just stared at you, not really sure what to say or do. 

You continued to look at him, your eyes starting to feel heavier and heavier.

“Well uh...what should I do?” Knuckles asked with a confused smile, 

You had no idea what to tell him, you already felt bad that you couldn’t do your plans, and you felt bad from well being sick. 

“Well, I guess, I can’t leave you alone, you look like you could use a pick me up, and I always make everyone’s day better,” He smiled while pointing at his chest with his thumb.

You smiled as he said that, sure you felt terrible, but feeling terrible with a friend is better than alone. 

It was nice having him as company but nothing really changed much, you just laid down and tried to sleep. There really wasn’t much you needed, but Knuckles didn’t know that. 

Despite the quiet calm atmosphere Knuckles was panicking on the inside, did he need to get you food? A pillow? Should he get a doctor? Should he get you some soup?

In the end he resigned to awkwardly rub your back, hoping that it would be comforting. 

It was of course. 

And you stayed like that for a while, you wrapped in blankets while knuckles internally panics while rubbing your back. 

Just about what you expected, until you got a bit thirsty. 

“Hey Knuckles,” You whispered, doing your best to spare your throat, “Can you get me -”

“No problem!” He shouted, “I’ll definitely get that for you, I definitely know what you want!”

Then he rushed out of your house. 

You loved him to death, but you had to wonder what was going on in his head....most of the time. 

Cut to Knuckles desperately trying to figure out what you needed, desperately searching everywhere until he had no where else to go....except home, cue him trashing the house desperately trying to find something you may need. 

Of course he was at a lose.

So what was he gonna do now? He sat in the disastrous mess that used to be a house pondering about what you needed. He was so deep in thought that he couldn’t hear his friends shouting at the mess he made. 

At this point it’s been a few hours and you just went ahead and got what you needed, it was a drink. You were gonna ask him to get you something warm to sip on to help your throat. So far you were feeling a bit better, but you were kinda worried about Knuckles and were he went.

More hours passed and still no sign of him, until it became dark, and a knock was at your door. With Knuckles asking to come in. 

So you did your best to walk and open the door, trying to not upset your stomach even more. And once you opened the door you saw a strange sight, Knuckles looking shy and holding something behind his back. 

“I’m uh..sorry for just leaving you, and not finding what you wanted,” He apologized, and held out a handful of several miss-matching flowers, he had taken the time to pick them. 

“You didn’t have to do this,” You smiled, “All I wanted was just something warm to drink,”

The look of anguish, disappointment, and many other emotions washed over Knuckles face.

“But I appreciate you taking the time to pick these for me,” You took the flowers from his hand, briefly touching his hands

“I uh...um..no problem, its pretty late I gotta go!” He said flustered and hurried off,

You laughed to yourself as he ran away. 

Now you just had to find a place for these flowers, then it’s time to sleep for the next 40 hours, being sick is exhausting.


	29. Sonic x Captured Reader

This book isn't dead lol, just you know, gotta get in the writing mood.  
Sorry for any mistakes or spacing, I wrote this on my phone.

And this one is kinda depressing, so if you aren't feeling that right now may wanna skip this one

You know, this isn't where you thought you'd end up, but here you are.

You let out a dry laugh as your restraints clanged and echoed through the empty prison.

You know...why did he have a full prison on this ship anyway?

You never thought that you'd see it anyway. You always thought that sonic would always get to you, just in time. 

Looking back that's unrealistic, he's just one guy, and definitely not perfect. And here you were, stuck in Eggman's ship, captured.

His lonely, silent ship.

You could hear nothing but your heartbeat pounding in your ears.

What would happen to you? 

Will he just keep you here? Like a trap?

Will he turn you into a robot?

Will he just kill you?

Your heart began to beat louder and louder, you breathed faster and faster, you couldn't hold still anymore the restraints on your hands and feet began to clang as you shook in the cold, dark cell floor.

You felt like you were choking, sure you already had a restraint on your neck and it was already hard to breathe, but this was different.

You closed your eyes and tried to call down,.you would hyperventilate at this rate. You forced yourself to breath slow and as deep as your neck restraint would allow.

You were exhausted, your eyelids felt like bricks, but you couldn't sleep, the silence of the cell felt so loud. 

And there wasn't even a bed.

Eventually you passed out to be woken up by a bowl of water thrown into your cell, spilling all over you.

That was your routine for, a long time.

You honestly lost track of time, there where no windows in your cell, and the uniform, grey walls was your only sight for your stay.

Very occasionally, describing it as food would be generous, would be thrown into your cell. 

It was hard to swallow and drink with the restraint around your neck.

And every night you sat in the same corner, shivering. It was so cold.

But you tried to still yourself, you knew that your friends would be coming for you.

Any day now.

But.

What if they aren't?

Your mind began to race.

Did they even notice I'm gone?

Sure I'm not the most social.

I'm not his closest friend.

But that doesn't matter, he saves strangers all the time.

There was no way Sonic would leave you here, right?

Right?

You couldn't help it anymore, tears began to well up in your eyes.

You cried, you cried as loud as you could and for as long as you could, until your throat was dry and felt cracked.

It was the most noise you heard while you were stuck here.

But one day, instead of waking up with a bowl landing on your head, the door was slammed open.

You would have screamed but your throat was too dry.

Two robots entered and began to drag you away, your legs dragged behind you as each robot held one of your arms. Your knees bled as you were dragged.

You didn't realize until now how much weight you lost, and how weak you felt, and how hard it was to breathe.

And for the first time since you were captured, you saw sunlight as you were dragged into the main room of the ship. 

Sonic was there, with a Chaos Emerald.

Of course.

They had arranged a deal, you for the emerald.

You didn't pay attention to what they where saying. You didn't have the strength too.

You didn't have the strength to look up, to look Sonic in the eyes.

You stared at the same place on the floor, getting to know all the oh so interesting details of the crimson rug underneath you.

But before you even knew it, you were gone, carried away by Sonic.

He laughed and gave you a smile, "He never even knew what hit him!" 

When he though you were far away enough he out you down.

"You ok bud?" His cocky grin had faded away, "Your panting really hard, you weren't the one running," He tried joking, but you didn't laugh.

You pointed at your neck.

He pulled out a key and spun it around his finger, "Lucky for you I got this!"

He quickly unlocked a your restraints, they fell to the ground with a thud.

It felt so weird to breathe normally again.

You weakly grabbed his hand, his glove was so soft, you missed the feeling so much, you missed him. 

"I know you don't like contact that much, but could I have a hug?" You said weakly,

He hugged you without hesitation.

You weakly draped your arms around his body, he was warm. 

Once again you could feel the tears in your eyes begin to well up.

"Hey hey, no need to cry," He held your face in his hands and wipes your tears away with his thumb

"Thank you," You sobbed

He pulled you back into a hug, holding you tighter than he ever has before.

"Warm," You mumbled, your eyes felt heavy. And soon enough you fell asleep.

You woke up in a familiar bed, this was Sonic's place. And sitting beside the bed was Sonic, resting his head on the bed, asleep. 

He looked adorable, his ears were lowered as he snored with a soft smile on his face.

You took a hand and ran it through his fur, how lucky were you? To have him in your life.


	30. Tails x Reader | Boring Documentaries

You yawned as you leaned against Tails, the room was dark, the only light was from the T.V with Tails’s choice of documentary.

You two had a little thing you did where you binged movies on the weekends and cuddled.

Tails came up with the idea, he said that he was spending too much time working on his machines than spending time with you. Of course you thought he was fine, but he insisted that you spent more time together, of course you wouldn’t say no.

So on Saturdays you all watched your movies, on Sundays it was Tails’s turn.

Tails usually brought some documentaries. Sometimes they were very interesting, other times, like this one, watching paint dry would be better.

Tails had his eyes glued to the screen, soaking in every word eagerly. But his excitement was cut short when you leaned against him.

“Are you ok? Tired? You can go to sleep if you want.” He whispered,

“No,” You yawned, “I’m good,”

“You sure?” He leaned his head against yours,

“Mmmhmm” You hummed,

Tails wrapped his arm around your waist.

There was always an upside to these mind-numbingly boring ones, and with this little thing you did in general.

Cuddles.

Tails cuddles were nice, as you didn’t get them often. Despite growing up a lot, he was still a nervous mess when you were out in public, the most you could do without him shaking was holding hands and hugging. It just makes him very uncomfortable, he is realllyyyy not into pda.

You smiled as you heard and felt Tails’s tails starting to wag.

“Tails,” You whispered,

“Y-yeah,” He smiled,

“This was one of the best ideas you had,”

“I, really?” He was blushing, very hard,

“Yeah,” You smiled, “You’re so busy and, I miss seeing that adorable smile,”

Tails couldn’t help but to grin.

“See!” You smiled, “There it is!” You kissed him on the cheek,

But soon, you couldn’t see anything, the light of the T.V was gone.

“Oh, I didn’t even notice that it was ending,” Tails yawned.

You couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.

“You wanna go to bed now,” You yawned, “It’s like, almost 1 am,”

“Really?!” Tails jumped up, “There is so much I need to do tomorrow!”

“Don’t worry, you’re Tails, you’ll get it done,” You took his hand and you held it tight.

“You’re right,” He smiled softly, “I’ll get it done,”

You kissed him on the cheek again, “Well, sounds like you have a busy day tomorrow,”

“Yeah,” He stretched, and began to lazily walk to his bed.

You laughed to yourself before following him, you wonder what he had to do tomorrow, or well today technically.


	31. Metal Sonic x Reader | Upgrades

I tried to fulfill two request with this one, hope you both enjoy it!

You know, you never thought that you would remotely be on the side of Eggman.

But when he had your family at practical gunpoint, you had to bite your tongue. So you had to stay in his ship and play nice with his robots. At least, at first.

Sure you still kinda want to smash Cubot and Orbot (ngl I forgot how to spell their names and I am to lazy too look it up)

But Metal Sonic, of all the things that could have happened your wouldn’t have that that you would have gotten along with him, at least, you think you got along.

It started one day when you were standing on a balcony of Eggman’s ship, looking out in the sky and for some reason Metal joined you.

You didn’t think anything of it at first, till he stood right next to you, stealing glances and looking away when he thought you noticed it.

This was..strange, sure, sometimes Eggman sent Metal with you to collect the Chaos Emeralds but you never talked....well..he couldn’t but you get the idea.

You gave him a side eye, “Do you need something?”

Metal went stiff and looked away from you clasping his hands together, clearly embarrassed.

“Do you want to talk?” You asked, confused,

He shyly looked at you, twiddling his thumbs.

“Well, uh, how are you?” You shrugged,

He gave you a thumbs up.

“Uh..thats good,” You nervously smiled,

Metal suddenly froze in place before gesturing back to the ship,

“Do you want me to go inside with you?” You asked,

He shook his head no,

“So you gotta go,” You said,

He nodded yes,

“Ok, good luck,” You gave him a smile,

With a cheerful beep and a thumbs up Metal went inside the ship.

“Strange,” You thought, “Wonder what he wanted,”

The next time you saw Metal was a few weeks later, once again on the balcony.

“Hello” A unfamiliar robotic voice came from behind you,

You whipped around to see,

“Metal?” You said confused,

“Uh, Hi!” He waved,

“Since when could you talk?!” You were amazed, surprised, and confused

“Not too long ago, that’s why I had to leave, I got a few new upgrades” He said contently,

You didn’t know what to say.

“I wanted to talk again, if you want to,”

“Um, sure!” You said,

“I wanted to get to know you better, we spend a lot of time together, and I want to try out my new voice,” He said excited,

And so you talked, and talked and talked.

When you started it was morning, now the sun was setting. You got a bit personal, revealing why your even here.

“Oh,” Metal’s robotic voice seemingly echoed, “I’m sorry he did that to your family,”

You wiped away a few tears forming in your eyes.

“But,” He said quietly, “I’m glad I got to meet you,”

You couldn’t help but to laugh to yourself, “Thanks, I’m glad I got to meet you too,”

“Really?!” He asked excitedly, “I mean, really?” He didn’t sound any less excited,

“Yeah,” You smiled, “I’m the first person who’s ever had a conversation with you,”

Metal paused, “Yeah...yeah you are,”

You hugged him, “Thank you for letting me rant to you”

“N-no problem!” He stuttered,

You smiled at him and let him go, “I gotta go get some sleep, we got some emeralds to get tomorrow,”

Metal didn’t respond, he couldn’t actually, his new upgrades were racing to process through his new emotions.

And the next few months went by as normal, searching for chaos emeralds and occasionally going back to the ship, the main difference being you actually had someone to talk to.

One night, Metal had to ask you something.

“Hey, (y/n)” He said meekly,

“Yeah?” You said, “Whats up?”

“I need to tell you something,”

“Everything ok?” You asked, worried,

“Yes, well, I think” He wondered,

“You see, one of my upgrades has made me to start to..feel weird,” He explained, “I’ve felt....happy before and sad, I think, but I...I’ve been feeling weird lately”

He twiddled his thumbs, “My mind has been racing, I can’t speak because I get so overwhelmed, when I’m with you I feel so weird, when you hug me, I don’t want you to stop, and I want you to hold me,”

“And I want to keep you safe, I want to..touch you...like....hug and hold hands,” He continued, “And you make me really happy when you smile and I just wanna be around you all the time,”

Needless to say, you were taken aback, “Are...are you trying to say you love me?”

“I think?” He said confused, “Maybe? I don’t know,” He hanged his head in shame,

You smiled, “Come here,” You opened your arms and he walked into your hug, you both laid down and you held him till he shut down and you quickly followed.

Soon you returned home with an emerald, and after, reluctantly, giving it to Eggman he demanded that Metal stay. You left the room but waited on the other side of the door, and all you heard was shouting, louder than you’ve ever heard Eggman shout.

All you could make out behind the door was Eggman shout “TO CLOSE TOO,”

You could piece together what was happening.

After the shouting it was weeks before you saw Metal again.

It was maybe the most nerve-wrecking time you’ve spent on the ship, besides when you first were forced onto the ship.

You waited on that balcony every day for him, the same time as always, he eventually came back, meeting you in all too familiar way.

“Metal!” You rushed to him,

He beeped sadly,

“No, no no,” You held his face in your hands,

“Can you talk, did he-”

Metal beeped again before you could finish your sentence,

“I’m so sorry,” You could feel the tears forming, “This is all my fault, if I didn’t”

Metal stopped you by putting a hand to your mouth, and beeped three times.

Maybe it was just you reading into it, but you swore he meant, I love you.

“I love you too,” You wiped away some stray tears falling down your face, “And Eggman can’t take that away,”


	32. Sonic x Reader | Trauma

I don't think I spelled trauma correctly lol

But yeah, this is just something I thought of while trying, and failing to fall asleep, takes place like a week or two after Sonic was rescued in Forces

It's not that long but hope you still enjoy!

You were woken up by a hand desperately grasping for you.

You sleepily sat up, grabbing the hand that was reaching for you.

Sonic was frantically looking around, panting like he just ran for his life.

“Hehe, Sorry” He smiled weakly,

“Another nightmare,” You held his hand tighter, “ This is the 5th day this week you woke up from nightmares, are you sure you’re ok?”

Sonic was just rescued from Eggman and brought back to the resistance, he’s refused to talk about it.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me!” He smiled,

“You know I don’t believe you,” You leaned against him, “You know that you can always talk to me, I love you,”

He leaned his head against yours, you both leaned against each other in silence, enjoying each other’s company. You know that he’ll talk when he’s ready.

“We should go back to bed” You yawned, “Lots of resistance stuff to do,”

You didn’t get a response,

“Sonic?” You said,

You got a snore as a response,

You smiled before bringing him down with you, holding him close to you.

“Goodnight, sleep well, or at least do your best to,” You kissed his forehead before going back to sleep.


	33. Drunk Headcannons

Of course everyone is of age and all that.

Sonic

\- Is a lot like himself  
\- but loud and obnoxious  
\- Drunkenly flirts with you, very badly  
\- "Hey baby, did...did you fall, cause you're pretty," He'd stumble over to you  
\- "We're dating Sonic,"  
\- "Really?!" "Wow, I'm so lucky,"  
\- He's a huge loveable idiot when he's drunk,  
\- He loses all balance when he's drunk, constantly "falls" into your arms  
\- You're definitely gonna have to carry him home tonight

Shadow

-You probably won't even notice he's drunk  
-Until he talks  
-"You're... you're really pretty and I love you so much," He'd hiccup  
-Of course this is surprising cause Shadow isn't really the type to be all lovey dovey in public  
-But when he's drunk he's on you all the time, telling you how much he loves you.  
-Just hold him and tell him you love him  
-He's really touch starved and will never admit it but he just let's it all out when he's drunk

Silver

-Either he drinks one glass and is blackout drunk or he drinks more than anyone else and is fine, there is no in-between  
-He gets very sleepy when he drinks  
-He doesn't change that much,  
-He is still his happy, cheerful self, just a bit sleepy  
-You definitely have to take him home early so he can sleep without being disturbed

Knuckles

-He's like himself, but louder  
-Talking at a normal level??? What's that???  
-"I'M SORRY AM I BOTHERING YOU?"   
-He would be protective of you and worried that he's bothering you  
\- But also he's gonna tell the world how much he loves you  
\- He also likes to carry you around  
\- "LOOK AT MY (bf,gf,s/o, etc)" He shouted while holding you in the air  
\- It's definitely a night to remember when Knuckles has to much to drink  
\- He probably accidentally smashes something too

Scourge

\- Scourge doesn't really drink that much actually  
\- When he does he gets all quiet and contemplative  
\- He usually sits alone and away from everyone  
\- Which prompts you to sit with him  
\- It usually ends with a heart to heart talk and Scourge crying  
\- It's a bit awkward but it's no problem  
\- you'll always be there for him

Infinite

-Is a mess  
-What kind? Depends on the day  
-Regardless he gets very angry at himself  
\- A habit of his  
\- So you end up having to hold him and tell him everything's ok  
\- When he wakes up in the morning  
\- If he remembers  
\- Profusely apologizes  
\- Of course you assure him that it's all ok  
-And that you love him so much


	34. Sonic x Reader | Chilling

So I imagine this in a setting where humans live with Mobians ( I know that's not the cannon name but whatever) and the reader is human

Like SA2 SonicX or Unleashed

But you could imagine whatever if you don't like the idea of being human on the story or whatever

This is short but hope you enjoy!

You were laying in bed, earbuds in and relaxing to your favorite music.

But, you kept thinking you heard something, a tapping?

You leaped up as you realized your mistake and opened your window to see a familiar friend.

"Sorry Sonic!" You apologized,

"Thought you were gonna leave me out in the rain!" Sonic laughed and quickly situated himself in his usual stuff,

You sat back down on your bed, and puta headphone back in, leaving one ear free so you could hear Sonic if he talked.

But he didn't for a while, you both just chilled.

You see, Sonic came to your house when he needed to get away and get some quiet time. You didn't mind, it was nice to just chill with someone.

But you wondered about him sometimes, sure some questions were just, does he ever take off his shoes?

And other ones were, where does he sleep? Does he have a bed?

He seemed fine and taken care off, but you couldn't help but worry, so you decided to ask him.

"Hey uh, Sonic?" You asked nervously,

He didn't open his eyes or move from his position, "Yeah, what's up?"

"This may be a bit personal but...do you have a place to sleep?" 

An awkward silence filled the air, 

"If you don't, you could stay here, I could sleep on the couch" 

Sonic looked surprised, "That's real nice of you but I got a place,"

He pointed his thumb at himself, "Don't worry about me, I got it all handled,"

You smiled, "Ok, but.. just let me know if you ever need a place to stay, your always welcome here"

"I can't help with fighting robots or anything like that, but I wanna help you know?" You began to ramble

"You already help," He began to get up, "You let me chill and relax for a bit at your place, and you're a good friend, you don't need to be out there smashing robots to be a good friend, don't let anyone tell you otherwise,"

You smiled, "Thanks,"

Sonic sat beside you, "Think I'm gonna take a nap, let me know if Egghead's robots come knocking,"

He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Will do," You smiled, you rubbed his head, ruining his fur and giving him a bedhead.

"Hey!" He laughed 

"Sleep well," You laughed

Sonic huffed and went back to sleep, you couldn't help but smile as his pout never left his face.


	35. Random Headcannons

Sonic

\- Mainly speaks Japanese

\- Does speak English but has a noticeable accent

\- Isn’t too big into touching and stuff

\- But every once in a while he just wants to cuddle an entire day, a lazy day where you never leave the bed

\- He likes to nap, if you like to nap, lots of naps together

\- He says that his best naps are when he naps with you

\- If you aren’t in the mood to nap then he likes to hold your hand as he sleeps

Shadow

\- Can speak most languages fluently

\- When cuddling he prefers to be the one holding you

\- He likes to run his hands through your hair and just likes having you close

\- He loves to go get ice cream with you

\- You were, and everyone else was surprised to hear this

Knuckles

\- He really likes to do, cliche, but romantic gestures

\- Like getting you flowers and chocolate, even though its not valentines

\- He really enjoys giving you small stuff like that

\- He still gets nervous when he holds your hand in public

Silver

\- He enjoys going on hikes

\- He likes to be out in nature because...well its all gone in his time

\- He really wants to get out into the world and explore it all

\- With you of course!


	36. Gadget x Reader | Come with me

So hey here is a small thing, hope you enjoy!

You were having some down time at the resistance hq, now that most of the conflict was over Sonic went off to do his thing, and everyone else stayed back to help clean up the mess.

But you had no idea what Gadget was gonna do. Everyone said he was going to find Infinite, but he hasn't left yet, something was holding him back.

And speak of the devil, his voice brought you out of your thoughts.

"H-Hey," He said nervously, twiddling with his hands

"Hey," You smiled at him, "What's up?"

His ears drooped and he began to rub his arms, avoiding eye contact when the you,

A blush began to spread to his cheeks, "So I..uh...I wanted to ask you something,"

"Uh sure?" You said, "What is it,"

"Uh..do...uh...do you wanna come with me?" He asked, "Come with me to find...you know,

You were surprised, you figured he'd do it by himself,

"Really?" You asked, "Why?"

His blush became more intense, "I....I... would...miss.. you...I.uh...really..like..you,"

"Yeah.." You could feel the heat slowly creep up your face, "I'd..love to come with you,"

"Really!" His ears immediately perked back up, "I'm so glad!" His tail began to wag

He began to reach for a hug, but immediately puts his arms down.

Your heart broke a little, why did he stop? You brought your arms up for a hug.

Gadget beamed again, with a huge smile on his face he practically jumped into your hug, his tail still wagging at a breakneck speed.

"I'm so glad you're gonna be going with me," He mumbled into your shoulder,

"I'm glad you asked me," You smiled,

Gadget hesitated a moment before leaving the hug, he gripped the back of your shirt, he left a quick kiss on your cheek before trying to quickly leave.

You grabbed his hand before he could get away,

"I'm so so sorry I don't know what I was thinking..I I I I," Gadget panicked his ears drooped and his face red,

"No..no its ok," You assured him, you leaned down and gave him a small kiss on his cheek,

"I had to return the gesture,"

Gadget couldn't help but to smile, his tail went straight back to wagging.


	37. Mephiles x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one, still hope you enjoy it

Mephiles ran his hand through your hair as you slept in his arms, you were tired from a long day of doing things for him. 

He felt at peace while he watched you sleep. 

But he couldn’t help but to wonder, how long could he keep this going. 

He lied to you, he knew that he couldn’t keep this up forever, and he didn’t want to hurt you. Should he continue with his plan? Should he tell you the truth? 

Questions flooded his mind. 

The others would get to you eventually, and you couldn’t ignore the evidence for long. 

Suddenly, you stirred awake.

“Huh?” You said groggily, “What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything dear,” Mephiles said softly

“Really?” You yawned, “I could have sworn you said something,”

“It was probably just your dream,” He hummed, “You should get some more rest,”

“But I wouldn’t get to look at your pretty eyes,” You teased,

Mephiles looked away and scoffed

But you knew he loved the attention.

Mephiles looked back at you and his eyes softened at the dumb smile on your face, his heart melted, he knew that no matter what happened next, he didn’t want to lose you.


	38. Knuckles x Reader

You were woken up by a loud crashing noise and a yell. 

You leaped out of bed, sprinting to the source of the noise, Knuckles’ Office. Upon reaching the room you saw Knuckles standing over a broken desk, papers scattered everywhere.

He turned to look at you, heavy bags under his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I woke you up didn’t I?” He sighed, 

“What happened?” You asked, 

“Just....so much is going wrong, Eggman’s army gains more and more ground, we keep losing more and more soldiers with no one to replace them,” He rambled, 

“You need to get some rest,” You stopped him from continuing his ramble, “You can’t solve the war’s problems in one night,”

“I can’t wait!” He yelled, “We need too figure these problems now or there won’t be a tomorrow to wait for!”

“Look, I know what you mean but if you’re tired and stressed you can’t think clearly, if you can’t sleep at least walk away for a bit,” You told him, 

Knuckles collected the papers scattered around the room and sighed, he looked at the stack of papers and then to you. He sat the papers down and walked to you. 

“You’re right,” He sighed, “But I can’t sleep,”

You took his hand in yours and you both walked to the living space of the base, you both sat down on the couch Knuckles immediately laid his head on your shoulder, snuggling his head into the crook of your neck. 

You both in silence, you could tell he didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to enjoy your company right now. 

But you had an idea to help him.

You went to get up but Knuckles groaned,

“I thought we were just gonna cuddle or something,” He whined, 

“We are,” You smiled, “I just thought of something that could help you sleep,”

“You know, I probably need it,” He sighed, 

You leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him blush. 

“Where would I be without you,” Knuckles smiled at you,

You smiled back at him and went off to make something to help him sleep. Knuckles smiled while he watched you in the kitchen, making some sort of drink. He admired so much about you, you were always there to calm him down or there to listen to him when he needed it. He really didn’t know where he would be without you. 

Probably still yelling in his office. 

He got snapped out of his thoughts by you sitting a cup in front of him.

“Well, what is it?” Knuckles asked while eying the drink,

“Tea, I heard that warm tea helps people sleep,” 

“It can’t hurt to try,” He shrugged, 

He sipped at the tea for the next few minutes in a bit of an awkward silence. When he was finished he snuggled up to you again, bringing his arms close to him and relying on you for warmth. You wrapped your arms around him. 

Knuckles looked peaceful, he never was held, he always held you, but right now you think he needed to be taken care of. He was stressed and tired, he needed a break, but he couldn’t get one. 

He was the leader of the resistance, everyone needed him to be strong. But in the small moments, you took care of him. You knew he would do the same for you. 

You were taken out of your thoughts by a snore, he had actually fallen asleep. 

You grinned as you took him to bed, kinda struggling to carry him but you made it to bed safe and sound.

You tucked him into bed and kissed his head, 

“Goodnight,” You whispered,

One of you got to bed, but now, you couldn’t sleep.


	39. Jet x Reader

I hope I got Jet’s personality right lol

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

You were never the type to get into extreme gear, but a cousin of a friend really enjoyed it and your mutual friend wanted you too to get along. 

So here you were, in a skate park you didn’t even know your city had, trying to be able to stand on the board for more than one second. 

“Why are we doing this again?” You sighed,

“Because you said that you would go with us on a extreme gear trip, and you need to at least be able to stand on the board,” Your friend said,

You groaned, staring at the floating board. 

You looked over to your friend as they fell off their board, you both laughed. 

“I’m gonna break my neck with this dumb bored,” They groaned, “Why did I agree to this?” 

You steeled yourself and climbed up on the board, sitting on it. 

Your friend gave you a smug grin, “Well, stand on it, I tried,” 

With a sigh you slowly but surely stood up, your legs shaking the entire time. Once fully stood up you held out your arms in an attempt to keep your balance. Of course you lost your balance and fell off the board, resulting in more laughter from you and your friend. 

"This is a mess," Your friend held out a hand to help you get up,

But some.... squawking? Interrupted you.

"So this is the kind of newbies that go here!" The voice laughed 

You looked to see a Green Hawk looking at you both.

“You both really need my help,” He smugly smiled, 

You and your friend smiled awkwardly at each other, not responding to him. 

“Do you not know who I am?!” He squawked, “Do the Babylon Rouges not ring a bell?”

It didn’t.

“You guys are more dumb than I thought,” He sighed, “You guys really need my help, I’ll do it, cause I’m so nice,”

“Who are you though?” Your friend asked, 

“Jet the Hawk!” He said proud, “And don’t you forget it!”

He effortlessly flipped onto his board, clearly showing off, “Now watch and learn, and don’t forget it!”

He proceeded to just do a bunch of tricks and flashy things, not really teaching you anything.

“That’s today lesson, be back tomorrow!” He yelled before speeding off,

“But you didn’t teach us anything,” You said, but he was long gone,

You both just went back to your business of...trying to be able to stand on the board. 

And so you continued to go back to the park to practice for that getaway. And Jet kept showing up, usually just showing off, but eventually, out of frustration you were just like teach me something!! You are not helping!

And so he actually tried to help you now, he was a terrible teacher, but he was trying. With his help you were actually able to stand on the board now and move....and that’s about it. But still, Jet was proud.

“Look at you!” He smiled, “Couldn’t even stand on it when I meet you, now look at you, all thanks to me!” He rested his hand on his chest.

“Well uh..thanks,” You said,

“Is that all?” Jet asked, “No other way to thank your teacher?”

“Are you expecting me to pay you?”

“Well, maybe...a hug,” Jet blushed,

You smiled and gave him a tight hug, to the surprise of Jet. Flustered, he shyly wrapped his arms around you. 

“Have..uh...have fun on your trip,” Jet rubbed the back of his neck shyly,

“I’ll try,” You shrugged,

“Not excited about the trip?” He asked, “You’ve been like, preparing for it for like...two weeks,”

“Yeah but I’m only going for my friend, their cousin is going on some sort of trip with their family and they didn’t want to be alone so they asked me to come along.”

“Well don’t go if you aren’t excited,” Jet shrugged, 

“I don’t want to leave my friend,” You sighed, 

Jet paused for a moment before smiling, “Where you going on the trip?”

You told him. 

“Ok, have fun on your trip!” He grinned and speed away on his board,

“Ok..thanks,” You said as he drove away,

A few days later, after an excruciatingly long drive you arrived at the place. 

And you were left alone...like you feared. So here you were, just kinda meandering around. 

Suddenly something knocked the breath out of you, you were being taken up in the sky. 

“J-jet?!” You breathed, 

“Hey!” He smiled, “Thought I should save you from this snooze-fest,”

He adjusted your position and carried you to a large ship in the sky that you somehow didn’t notice. 

He gave you a tour of the ship, beaming with pride at every inch of the ship, constantly bragging about his exploits, things he stole, people he raced (and won of course). Until you reached a living space and two other people were in there. A purple bird and a grey one.

“Wave, Storm, this is-” Jet began,

“Oh this is that person you said was-” Storm yelled, 

“Shut up!” Jet squawked his voice breaking, 

“ What have you been saying about me Jet?” You teased him,

“Nothing!” He blushed,

The other two in the room started giggling.

“Anyway!” He continued, “The purple one is Wave, and the Grey oaf is Storm,”

They both waved at you. 

“Enough of that, let’s go have some fun!” Jet smiled and took your hand, running off with you before anyone else could say anything. 

Wave went back to looking at some papers with a smile on her face, “They’ll be cute together won’t they,”

“I don’t know, but as long as boss is happy!” Storm smiled,


	40. Shadow x Reader

You struggled to keep your eyes open as you struggled to pay attention to the G.U.N meeting you were required to be at. Your eyes kept closing and you head kept teetering off to the side, almost falling on the person beside you, which was Shadow, your boyfriend. 

He watched you with concern, he knew you just got back from a long mission and as soon as you came back you had to attend this meeting, no break, no time to sleep, no time to see anyone, a meeting immediately. 

Shadow shuffled beside you, his shoulder touching yours, he leaned in and whispered in your ear

“Go ahead and go asleep” He whispered, “You need, and deserve the rest,”

He reached out and held your hand and your head fell naturally on his shoulder.

“I’ll fill you in on all the details when you wake up,” He whispered, 

He kissed you on the cheek as you fell asleep. 

Of course a few people in the meeting gave you strange looks but no one dared to say anything to Shadow, when the meeting ended he carried you to your room, placing you in your bed.

“I love you,” He ran his hand through your hair and cupped your cheek, “Sleep well,”

A few hours later when you woke up you found Shadow sitting in your living room, reading a piece of paper. 

He looked up when he heard you enter the room and smiled, “Good morning,” 

You yawned and laid on the couch he was sitting on, resting your head in his lap. 

“Did you sleep good?” He asked, running his hands through your hair,

“I guess,” You yawned, “I’m just glad I get to see you again,” You lifted your hand to stroke his face. 

“It...has been a while,” He held you hand against his face,

“I missed you Shadow,” 

“I missed you too,” He leaned down and gave you a soft kiss, 

“Did I miss anything important in that meeting?” You asked,

“Not really,” He sighed, “Nothing that you wouldn’t know already,”

You hummed in response, the room returning to the quiet state before you came in. But Shadow looked uneasy, like something was on his mind. 

You thought that if he had something to say, he would say it, so you laid with your eyes closed, enjoying being with your boyfriend. 

..

“So...I...uh...had an idea..for when you returned from your mission,” Shadow sputtered,

“Oh really?” You smiled, Shadow wasn’t really the type to go out on a date so you were excited, 

“I thought that, we could celebrate your mission well done, you know, go out” He smiled softly, “We both know that G.U.N won’t give you anything,”

“I’d love to!,” You smiled, 

Shadow leaned dowm, his nose touching yours, “ We haven’t seen each other for so long, I had a hard time sleeping without you in my bed,” He laughed, “I missed you so much.....I love you,”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought his face down closer to your and kissed him, “I love you too,”

Shadow pulled away with a bright blush on his cheeks, “Well uh...I gotta go, gotta do stuff..for...G.U.N”

He rushed out the door, making your head fall on the cushion of the couch.

You smiled to yourself, you couldn’t wait for Shadow to take you out.


	41. Sonic x Reader

As a G.U.N member you put your life on the line all the time, constantly doing missions that would deciding whether thousands of people would live or die if you succeeded or failed. 

But you knew things where serious though when Shadow was assigned to your mission, you never saw him outside world ending missions, and he wasn’t the type to socialize outside of missions.

And for this mission you even had a new person join you, apparently an acquaintance of Shadow. He was going to be your partner for this mission, while usually Rogue would be with you she was Shadow’s partner for this mission. 

So here you were, driving your G.U.N vehicle to the location you were supposed to meet this mysterious new hedgehog. On the way through the thick forest, you were doing your best to bob and weave through the trees and you were doing quite well, until a someone or something came running, blindingly fast behind and you passed you in a blink of an eye, but suddenly it turned around and ran alongside your vehicle.

“Hey!” The blue hedgehog yelled, “You must be the person I’m supposed to meet!”

With a grin he introduced himself, “I’m Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!”

You were frozen, looking in his bright green eyes, you could feel a blush creep up your face. 

Cut to you crashing into a tree.

“You ok!?” He shouted, 

You groaned as you came too from a little black out. 

“I’m ok,” You held you held your head, “I think”  
m  
“What happened back there?” He asked, 

You blushed again, how do you explained that you crashed cause you were staring into his eyes. 

“Uhhhhhh,” You rubbed the back of your head, “Just got distracted for a sec,”

“Well as long as you are ok,” 

“Um, I’m (y/n) by the way” You held out your hand, 

He took your hand and smiled, “Nice to meet ya!”

You groaned as you tried to climb out of the wrecked vehicle, only to fall over as you just found out that you probably couldn’t walk for a while. Sonic caught you as fell.

“Guess you aren’t ok, can you walk?” He slowly sat you down, 

You tried to get up, “Yeah, no, can’t”

“Well, you rest here, I’ll get this done, never really was the soldier type anyway,” 

You laughed to yourself, “I gotta get up, I have to get -” You winced in pain as you tried to get up,

“Hey now, take it easy,” He pat your leg, “Tell you what, I’ll do it for you,” 

“But you don’t know the mission, I’ll go I’ve worked under worse conditions,”

“Well, tell me what you gotta do and I’ll do it,” He smiled, “I promise,”

You could feel yourself blush again, “Fine, get into the vehicle and there should be a watch in there, I was supposed to give it to you so we could communicate if we got separated,” 

Sonic climbed into the vehicle,

“But now I’ll use it to tell you what I need you to do,”

He found the watch and put it on. 

“Um, can I see the watch?” You asked, “I need to set it up and you know, all that stuff,”

He held out his hand, and you took a deep breath and held his hand, taking a close look at the watch, remembering what you need to do. With a few taps and turning some knobs you got it ready.

“Ok there we go, should be able to talk to you now,”

“All set to go?” Sonic asked,

“Should be, be careful out there,” 

“You take it easy, don’t walk on that leg,” He patted your shoulder and was gone in blink of an eye. 

So you sat in the woods, guiding Sonic through the base, and despite the you know....the countless lives at stake Sonic still was as bright and carefree, making small talk with you and checking on your leg, you were kinda concerned that he wasn’t taking this seriously but you did appreciate the company. 

But for some reason he stopped responding and soon after you heard some rumbling in the distance. Things were probably just getting serious and you didn’t want to distract him so you just took this moment to rest. 

You took a little nap, which was nice until you heard an explosion which woke you up. With a jump you looked behind you to see a cloud of smoke rapidly coming towards you with Sonic running in front of it. He swept you into his arms and continued running.

“What happened??!!” You yelled, “You weren’t supposed to blow the place up!”

“I didn’t!” He defended himself, “There was just some....complications,”

You sighed, well, it doesn’t matter now you suppose. 

Sonic took you back to your base, where Shadow and Rogue were waiting for you, both were surprised to see Sonic carrying you. 

“What happened?” Rogue quickly walked up to you to see what had happened, 

“Just...got into an accident,” You smiled to reassure her, “Nothing big,”

“Well, lets still get you into medical, if your getting carried then its serious enough you aren’t walking,”

So they lead Sonic to the medical bay, where the doctors take a look at your leg and do all the doctor stuff. 

But before he left, Sonic came back to check up on you one last time. 

“Take care buddy,” He smiled, “Don’t walk on that leg, next time I see you I wanna see you walking ok!” He smiled and gave you a thumbs up,

You felt your heart speed up and your body begin to heat up, “Y-yeah, you bet!”

With a wink he was gone, leaving you alone in the room with Rogue. 

She grinned at you once she was sure you were both alone, “You definitely have a thing for him,”

“What?” 

“You definitely have a thing for him, I saw how you smiled when he talked to you and those looks you gave him when he wasn’t looking,” Rogue teased you even more, 

“I...uh.”

“It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone,” She put her hand on her heart, “Promise,”

“But” She sat down next to your bed, “How did you crash?”

“Uuhhhhhhhhh” You blushed, 

“You didn’t-” She grinned,

“He has pretty eyes ok!”

Rogue laughed, “What are we gonna do with you,”

“Nothing cause you love me” You smiled, 

She patted your head, and shook your head, “Get some rest dear, gonna have a long day tomorrow,”

So for the next few hours you tried to sleep, but of course you couldn’t cause hospital grade beds aren’t exactly the most comfortable. But your unrest was interrupted by a voice coming from your wrist?

Wait, the watch!

“Hello?” You whispered into the watch, 

“Hey!” You heard Sonic from the other side, “Forgot I had this on so I thought I should say hi and see how your doing”

“I’m good,” You could feel your face heat up again, “What are you doing up this late?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” He said plainly, “What about you?”

“These beds aren’t very comfortable,” You yawned, “Oh and uh...I wanted to say thanks for today, like carrying me to base, and doing a great job on the mission today,”

He chuckled, “No problem, all in a days work,”

“I’m glad I got to meet you,”

“Glad I got to meet you!” He smiled, “Maybe we could hang out sometime when your leg gets better?”

“I’d like that,” You smiled to yourself, 

Cut to Rogue outside your door, she had come to check on you but stopped when she heard you talking, she walked away with a smile knowing you were alright.


	42. Scourge x Amy's Sibling Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Quotev, hope you enjoy!
> 
> So I went a bit of rails with this request, I included some headcannons about Scourge's voice, and I went into some angst because like who doesn't love some angst
> 
> Also you know that thing that says I show my love for my friends by lightly bullying them? Cause that's how I portrayed this, ( the request was that they bicker and stuff idk)

____________________________

No one really understands your friendship with Scourge.

You two seemingly hate each other one moment then break out laughing a moment later. Of course you both you knew that it was just..how you all got along.

The first time Amy ever heard Scourge joke with you was concerning.

"Heeeyyy," Scourge slid up to you with his usual smug grin

"Hi," You said,

"Geez, I know you don't look great in the mornings, but did you get into a wreck?" He snickered,

But before you could retort like usual he was put down on the floor, knocked out cold.

"Scourge!" You panicked,

"That's what you get when you mock my (y/n)," Amy scowled with a serious expression, 

"Amy!" You said exasperated, "It's ok! It's just a joke!" 

"It's a lame joke if you ask me,"

So for Scourge's safety you both decided that you should probably drop that habit, he wasn't well liked by the others. But old habits die hard.

One day Amy made some cookies and you took some with you on your way to hang out with Scourge, to Amy's dismay.

You both snacked on them until there was one left, which Scourge quickly snatched right from under your grasp.

"Hey!" You yelled,

"I'm doing you a favor," He waved you off, "You could loose a little weight,"

"And you could have a better personality so that more than one person could stand you," 

Scourge's mouth dropped, and you snatched the cookie right from his hand and ate it with a grin.

Scourge moved his hand to his chest in an exagerrated way, pretending to be offended.

He couldn't keep it up for long as his mouth changed to a smile and you both laughed.

You had a bit of a strange friendship, but you wouldn't have it any other way. With Scourge you didn't have to be....happy? It's difficult to put into words but you feel like with the others you had to be like, clean, nice, sanitized. But with Scourge you could be angry and sad without it being some big deal and without being coddled.

You felt like you could be real with Scourge.

So it was a huge hit whenever you just stopped seeing him for a while, he just stopped responding to any methods of trying to contact him.

So you decided to go to his house to see if he was ok, but Amy stopped you before you went.

She places her hands on your shoulders and turned you to be face to face to her, "Look, I know you and Scourge are friends but just...be careful, I don't want you getting hurt,"

"Amy," You sighed, "He has never done anything to me, I know your my big sister and your supposed to be protective but he really is ok, I really think you just need to give a chance,"

Amy sighed, " I know, just, let me be a concerned sister for a while ok?" 

She kissed you on the cheek and handed you a container, "I heard you both liked the cookies I made, so maybe this will help him get out of whatever funk he's in,"

You smiled and hugged your sister, "Thank you,"

And with that you left to check on your friend.

Son you arrived at his house, and knocked on the door, 

"Scourge!," You yelled, "Are you ok?"

No response.

"Are you home?" You yelled again, "I've been worried sick about you!"

Still no response.

Welp..you didn't want to do this but if he doesn't respond, you pulled out the piko piko hammer you......... borrowed from Amy and was about to smash the door open.

But it slightly opened, so little that you almost didn't notice. 

"Scourge!" You yelled happily

You forced the door open and gave him a hug. You looked up at him, his eyes were red and puffy, his ears drooped.

"What happened?!" You asked, "You haven't responded to me in like 3 weeks!"

Scourge was silent for a moment before responding.

"You were right," He said hoarsely,

"What?"

"About my personality," He sniffed, "There is a reason why you're the only one who likes me,"

Your heart broke.

"Scourge I didn't mean anything by it I-" 

"It's ok," He sniffed again, cutting you off, "You don't have to lie," 

He walked away, and of course you followed him.

"I'm just a bad copy of Sonic,"

"What?"

"Do you not know?" He asked, "I used to be called Anti - Sonic, before I became Scourge."

He wiped his nose, "You don't know what it's like to have your entire life be defined by someone else, all I am is just a...off brand Sonic"

"I used to look exactly like him, and my voice, it's still the same," He rubbed his neck, " I need to give my throat a break,"

You couldn't tell because his voice was still course, probably from his crying.

"Everything about me isn't me," He held his head, "I was supposed to be an evil Sonic but I couldn't even do that right,"

His voice was getting more clear and he was right, he sounded just like him when he didn't make his voice sound gravely and rough.

You didn't know how to respond, or how to make him feel better.

So you held his hand tightly, he looked at you surprised, wide eyes.

"You're your own person," You whispered, "You've had your own experiences and you've led a different life, you react to things differently than him, and I've even seen you agree on somethings. I don't know how to say this but you're more than just a copy,"

Scourge wiped away some tears in his eyes, "I get what you're trying to say," He said softly, "I dropped so much on you, I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologise," You smiled, "You've done the same for me, it's what friends do,"

Scourge smiled, shower his sharp teeth, "Friends huh?"

"See Sonic doesn't have cute sharp teeth like you!" You smushed his cheeks,

He batted you away, his face blood red, "I'm not cute!" 

"Yes you are!" You smiled

Scourge huffed and pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from you.

You laughed and you both sat in silence for a while, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, you both just kinda understood each other in the moment.

But soon Scourge began looking a bit uncomfortable, 

"Uh..hey," He said softly, " You mind if I take off my jacket? It's getting kinda hot,"

"No..of course not,"

You realized that you've never seen Scourge without his jacket.

Scourge tried to get his jacket off as quickly as post but instead he got his arms stuck in the sleeve. You did your best to keep in a laugh.

"I know I'm hot but can you stop oogling and help me," He smirked but he couldn't hide his blush,

You struggled to get the jacket off of him, "How did you even do this!"

"Look I don't know!" Scourge said defensively,

He blushed as you continued to try to free him from his leathery trap. You couldn't help but smile the whole time.

"I don't deserve you," Scourge thought to himself

_________________________

So I kinda tried to explain how messed up it would be if your entire life and identity was just based on someone else, like from birth your just, not that guy! I realized that's kinda what Scourge is a while ago and I have had this angst idea for so long and I just needed to get it out.


	43. Sonic x reader | Sleepy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short thing while I work on some other requests and stuff, hope you enjoy it!

You yawned as the street lights passed by you, all of them blending together. You were on your way home from Sonic’s siblings birthday party, it was a long ways away. 

Everyone was tired, you were leaning against the window, attempting to keep your eyes open. The sounds of the road were like a drum, something you could keep track of. You weren’t sure if it was helping keep you awake or fall asleep. 

You were pretty sure Sonic was passed out, his eyes were closed and you were pretty sure he was snoring. Tails was driving, he made this vehicle and was the only one who knew how to drive it, he tried to teach you but too many buttons, gears, levers. Knuckles was up in the front with Tails, Sonic convinced him to come. 

Passing over a speed bump you woke up a little, but Sonic jolted awake, looking around panicked, he probably thought you had ran over someone.

“It was just a bump in the road,” You yawned, “Don’t worry,”

Sonic sighed relieved and leaned back into the chair, and very slowly...very slowly began to fall. Minuted later his head softly his your side, and he jolted up again. 

“Sorry!” He said groggily, his ears perking up

You smiled softly, “No no your fine,” You wrapped an arm around his shoulder

You and Sonic had a kinda weird relationship, not quite dating but its clear that you both were comfortable with each other, enough to cuddle with each other sometimes, not something that Sonic would do with many people. 

“Ok,” He yawned, his ears drooping again, 

Though hesitantly, he slowly leaned back down, snuggling into you. 

You couldn’t help but to smile. You readjusted yourself, wrapping your arms around him, resting your head on top of his, and you could hear the faint sound of his purring. 

Before you fell asleep, you opened your eyes one more time to see him smile while he slept, and in the corner of your eye you could see his tail lazily wag.


	44. sonic guys x human reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for a while so I finally decided to write it, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also thanks to the people who have left comments I really appreciate them! Even if I don't know how to respond lol

Sonic   
\- He really isn’t into showing affection in public  
\- Doubly so because of the height difference,   
\- He won’t lie, he feels like a child reaching up to hold your hand  
\- Though occasionally when you bend down to pick something up or sit down, or just for whatever reason reach his height  
\- He likes to kiss you on the cheek, or maybe wrap an arm around your shoulder  
-To keep you at his height for a little while  
\- And so he can look at your pretty eyes for a while  
-But he won’t tell you that  
\- Of course when you two have alone time its a different story  
-He’s kinda touch starved and he could just have you hold him for hours on end  
-You make him feel safe and wanted  
-He still wants to be the big spoon, don’t matter how much taller you are  
\- He wants to hold you in his arms

Shadow  
\- Does not care what anyone else thinks  
\- If you want to hold his hand in public or give him hugs, kisses, or whatever he’s cool with it  
\- Will destroy anyone who so much as gives you a strange look  
\- Sometimes he even initiates which is kinda big, he isn’t a super touchy-feely type   
\- It helps him feel grounded, helps him bring him back to reality  
\- He tends to let his thoughts run on and on, so having you there helps  
\- He likes to sit in your lap, or just being held by you in general

Silver  
\- He loves his height  
\- He loves when you pick him up  
\- He loves when you kiss him on the cheek  
\- Tries to say he doesn’t love it when you tell him how much you love him but he can’t  
\- He is so touch starved  
\- Does not care if anyone sees or knows, he loves you and he wants to share that love with everyone!  
\- You’re just so great, he has to show you to everyone!  
\- Also please pick him up, tell him how much you love his fur, how pretty it is and how much you love how fluffy it is  
\- Tell him how much you love how pretty his eyes are and how nice his smile is  
\- Please?

Knuckles  
\- Even though you are bigger he is much stronger than you  
\- He picks you up all the time  
\- It is kinda awkward  
\- But boy is it an ego boost  
\- Dips you down to kiss you  
\- Talks about things he thinks are weird about humans  
\- Like, no fur, aren’t you cold all the time?  
\- Will kick your ass if you so much as allude to thinking that you aren’t good enough for him  
\- He’s not the best at dealing with emotions

Tails  
\- Tails flies so he can be at your height  
\- He doesn’t like being so much shorter than you  
\- And plus its just easier to talk and stuff if your at eye level  
\- Definitely refuses any of your offers to get anything off a high shelf or anything  
\- He can fly thank you very much  
\- But please him carry these boxes around he’s just a cute small fox  
\- He loves how you love his fluffy Tails  
\- He’ll wrap his tails around himself when you cuddle  
-He’s like a big yellow pillow  
\- Sometimes when he’s tired from flying he’ll sit on your shoulders  
\- Likes to give you forehead kisses while he’s up there


	45. Sir Gawain (Knuckles) x Baker! Reader

(i know half these cakes didn't exist in medieval time but shshs let me have this)

Business for your bakery has been much better after the old king was defeated.

Now that people didn't have to worry about them and their loved ones dying to whatever dark force, they had time to stop and look at cakes and cookies and bread.

It was nice you could actually go out to get the ingredients and make stuff.

It was great to have something else in your mind then you know, darkness and stuff. 

So even though you were busy it was great to see people smiling and happy again.

But you didn't ever expect a knight to come through your doors. 

.....

It was a quiet day, a few people browsing through the selection of things you had on display. Cakes, Cookies, and other assortments of baked goods. There was a low murmur in the store, mom's talking to their children, groups of people getting food to eat, and people browsing for gifts for anniversaries, birthdays, etc. 

You even ended up putting some tables and chairs outside so that people could eat their things right outside, you made a cute little place to eat if you do say so yourself, (it also lead a lot more people to get something from your shop too). 

But as you went to the back to get some stuff done, the low murmur halted. The vibe suddenly went south. Puzzled, you hurried back to the front, only to stop in your tracks. 

A Knight of The Round Table...in your bakery. 

"Sir Gawain," You gasped in disbelief,

"Uh...Hi," He nervously said, 

"What do you need sir?" You asked, "I can get you anything you like if it's for the King I assure you I-"

"I'm not here on royal business, I just heard you had some good cakes," He smiled, 

"Oh," You smiled, "Well, you heard right! Feel free to look around at your leisure,"

He smiled softly, "Thanks,"

You two made some awkward small talk as he looked around, asking about flavors and such. But it was a bit difficult to understand him sometimes, for some reason he still had his helmet on. 

But it's not your place to ask. 

Sir Gawain chose a rather simple yellow cake. And he took it with a smile. 

That was the last time you expected to see a Knight from the Round Table. 

But he came back a few days later. 

"Oh," You said surprised, "Welcome back Sir Gawain!" You gave him a bright smile, 

He seemed surprised, "Thanks," He laughed a bit to himself, 

"Can I get you another cake today, or anything else?"

"Uh actually, you have bread right?" He asked, "I'm doing a favor for one of the cooks, they need some bread for the meal for the King's meal tonight,"

"Oh, of course I do," You said, and quickly got one of the fresh loaves you made almost every day,

"Thank you," Gawain sighed with relief as you gave him the bread, "The cooks will be thanking you no doubt,"

"They are probably busy," You nodded, "If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask,"

"Thank you for being so kind," He sounded sincere, "I really appreciate it,"

Your face began to heat up, "No...uh..no problem, I'm glad I could help,"

He left with a wave and a smile. 

Gawain continued to come back, every time he could. Seemingly just to talk to you. The more time he came over the more you got to know each other, sometimes he'd stay until sunset. 

...

"Oh," Gawain said surprised, "I stayed here for quite some time,"

"It's no problem, it....was really nice to talk to you," You assured him, 

"Really?" He said, "You must be busy and I don't want to take up your time,"

"You're fine, really," You assured him again, "I...really enjoy having you around,"

You think he looked up at you, but of course, his armor didn't let you see. 

Speaking of his armor, you wonder why he wore it, sure he needed to be ready at all times but most of the time, you assume he wasn't on duty. 

"Well," Gawain rubbed the back of his neck, "I should be going,"

"Wait," You stopped him, "Could you...stay a bit longer, I wanted to, share this with you,"

You brought out two red cupcakes. 

"I uh.." You could feel the blush creep up your face, "I thought of you when I was making these,"

"Who's the second one for?" He cocked his head to the side, 

You sighed, "Me, I thought you know we could eat them together,"

"That sounds...nice," Gawain shuffled around awkwardly

"It's getting a bit stuffy," You said, "We can eat them outside,"

Gawain followed you wordlessly, and you both sat next to each other outside. The sunset was in full motion. The sky was painted with pinks and oranges and reds. 

"You know, I don't remember the last time I sat down to watch the sunset," Gawain looked up at the sky, 

"Yeah," You said, "I can't remember either,"

You both sat in silence for a moment. 

"Hey," You started, "I wanted to thank you for coming by to talk to me,"

"It's no problem," Gawain looked at you, "You're really nice, I'm sure you have a lot of people coming back just for you,"

"Not really," You nervously smiled, "Don't have a lot of friends..and most people are here for the cakes and stuff."

"Really?" Gawain said surprised, " How could you not have so many friends, you're so thoughtful, kind, a good listener, and...." Gawain stopped himself, 

"Why'd you stop," You teased him, 

"Shut up," Gawain pouted, 

You returned to silence for a minute or two. Until Gawain looked at the cupcake, holding it in his hand. 

He set it down and slowly lifted his hands to his helmet, and slowly took it off. 

This was the first time you saw him without his helmet, you didn't want to make him uncomfortable, you tried to not stare, but his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Gawain said defensively, "Am I ugly?"

"No! no!" You panicked, 

"Then why are you looking,"

"Your eyes-"

"What about them "

"They're really pretty," You admitted, "they're nicer than I ever thought they'd be,"

Gawain blushed profusely, "Uh...thanks,"

He took a bite out of his cupcake and smiled. 

"Every time that I eat your stuff, I get reminded how good you are at making this stuff,"

"Thanks," It was your turn to blush, 

So you both sat together, watching the sunset go below the horizon.

...

Ever since then Gawain was much more open with you, coming around after hours more often so that he could talk to you more freely. 

One of those times you both made plans to have a day off together, which was difficult for Gawain as he was one of the most important people in the Kingdom, but after an achingly long wait, the day finally came. 

In the hills miles away from the capital the both of you sat on a soft blanket with some food in a basket. It was simple, but what mattered was each other instead of the food. 

Ok...the food mattered but you get the idea. 

After you both ate all the food, Gawain laid back with his arms folded behind his head. 

"Hey... I wanted to tell you..." He started, " Thanks for...being nice."

"Your welcome?" You said confused, 

"I..ugh," He sighed, "I mean...I haven't had the best time since the new king"

"What, why?"

"People have, justifiable frustrations," He admitted, "I saw tyranny and I did not act, I saw how much my people were hurting and I did nothing,"

"Gawain," You said,

"No, I don't need you to make excuses to me," He said, "I know I should have acted, but, seeing the scowling faces of the people I have sworn to protect, people go silent when I walk past, I know I don't deserve their forgiveness, I can only hope that I can make it up to them"

You didn't know what to say to him. 

"I... don't know why I'm bringing it up, it's just been weighing on me, how long is it till I fail them again, until I just let something slip past me." He sighed, 

"You're much more aware this time around, I'm sure you'd notice if anything was wrong, you're more observant and intelligent than you give yourself credit for," You assured him, 

Gawain sat in silence. 

"I'm sorry for burdening you with this, it's a lot to ask of a person,"

"No no you're fine," You smiled, "I like talking to you, and what else are friends for other than helping each other,"

Gawain looked at you with a warm smile with softened eyes, "Thank you for listening to me, you're....you mean so much to me,"

You both stiffened, he clearly didn't think about what he said that hard, so you don't know if that was you wanted it to be, a confession.

"You mean a lot to me too," You whispered, 

Gawain sat back up and slowly wrapped an arm around your waist. 

May I....may I kiss you," He whispered, 

"How chivalrous," You teased him, 

"I try" He smiled, 

It was a very soft, gentle, chaste kiss. Then he went back in for one more, then two, then three. Leaving you out of breath when he was done. 

"My little baker," He smiled as he brought a hand up to your cheek, and brought you close to him, your head on his shoulder. 

Needless to say, you enjoyed the rest of your day off with him.


	46. King! Sonic x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda spicy, this originally was a smut/lemon but then I'd have to change the rating of the book and put warnings so yeah, I'm too lazy to do that, also probably not a good idea, no one really asked for one. But if people want it I could make one
> 
> So yeah, sorry this one is short.

It has been a long and hard day. 

All you wanted to do was rest, but first, you had to make your way up the comically long stairway to your room.

"Who designed this place," You grumbled to yourself as you climbed the stairs

But you finally dragged yourself to your room, throwing the door open to see Sonic.

He was sitting on the edge of the large, lush bed with a cocky grin. His legs spread out far as he beckoned you with his hands, inviting you to sit on his lap.

You were too tired to bat an eye.

You sat in his lap, snuggling into him, and resting your head in the crook of his neck.

"Your king missed you," Sonic whispered in your ear and kissed your neck

"It's been a long day, I wish I could have seen you more too," You yawned, readjusting your hand and laying it on his toned thigh. If you ever needed evidence he was a runner, just look at his toned, lean legs.

"Your really tired aren't ya?" His voice softened

You nodded, 

You both crawled into bed and he pulled you close, your head resting on his chest.

"Good night baby, love you" He kissed your forehead

"Night, love you " You mumbles into his chest, 

You fell asleep to him running his hand through your hair, drummed to sleep by his heartbeat.


	47. Sonic Boom x Mercenary! Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.........I've never been able to watch boom, but I've read the wiki and read fanfics; how badly can I mess this up? Let's find out!  
> Soo this is more of a setup story than anything, but I just had this idea for a while and I wanted to get it out.

\-------

You looked down at the map that she had given you one last time. It was correct; this is town. 

Walking through the archway of the entrance of the town you were greeted with suspicious stares and glares. You guess that this place didn't get many visitors. 

You smiled and waved at them, doing your best to be friendly. Some people waved back and continued with their business; others just went back to ignoring you. 

Maybe it was the giant gun on your back made by the ancients. Who knows?

"(Y/n)!" A familiar voice called out to you, 

You quickly snapped your head over to the sound, smiling once you saw Amy waving at you. 

"Amy!" You said with arms outstretched, embracing her in a hug. 

"It's been too long." She smiled, 

"It has been a while; what have you been up to?" You asked, 

She gestured you to sit down at her table. 

...

"So, you haven't been to any more ruins?" You asked,

"No," She sighed, "With Eggman constantly attacking the Village I can't leave."

"Eggman?" You wondered, 

"Yeah, he's just some creep who builds robots,"

"Well, why not...stop him from making the robots?" You asked, "So that way you could come treasure hunting with me."

"You mean archeology."

"Sure," You leaned back in your chair, 

"Well, what have you been up to, exploring more ruins I assume?"

"Eh," You made a so-so motion with your hand, "Kinda, mainly doing mercenary work now."

Amy sighed and put her head in her hands, "You must travel all over the island...It would be nice to see what's out there,"

"The offer has always been out there; it would never hurt to have a third" You smiled, 

She looked around her for a moment, pondering your offer. 

You also took the chance to look around. This place was different from the other towns on the island, a lot smaller than what you're used to. But while looking around, a pair of eyes were quickly covered by what you assume was a menu. 

"I don't mean to interrupt you...but we are being watched." You informed Amy, 

"What?" Her eyes widened, "Who?"

"The blue one over there," You nodded your head in the direction, 

"Blue?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Sonic!" 

She stomped off towards the hedgehog, leaving you alone. Though you did try not to eavesdrop on the conversation, you couldn't help but hear a few snippets.

"I told you to not eavesdrop on us and make me look bad!" She shouted, 

So this was the fabled Sonic she just kept going on and on about, you thought to yourself. 

"Ahem," A nasal voice snapped you out of your thoughts, "Would you like anything to eat?"

You looked around you surprised, "This is a restaurant?!" You furrowed your brow, "Well, restaurant is a strong word; no I'm good,"

The worker put away his pen and pad and turned around to begin walking away. But he turned to look at you one more time; then a light bulb went off in his head. 

"Hey!" He realized, "You're that person who saved my grandpa's farm! And saved grandma from those bandits!"

"It was no problem, really," You assured him; this was the first time anyone recognized you that wasn't planning on hiring you...well maybe he was, who knows. 

"Yeah, they both wrote a letter about someone with a big gun who took out 5 of them with one shot!"

You rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment, "It's just all in a day's work,"

Suddenly you were pushed out of your chair. 

"Pshh, that's nothing remember the time I-"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," You looked up at the chair you were once sitting in, seeing Sonic cockily sitting in the chair,

You dusted yourself off and walked back to Amy,

"Well," You sighed, "It's been a pleasure seeing you again, but I gotta go, ruins to wander around, jobs to do, etc. etc."

''You just got here though!" Amy pleaded, "At least let me introduce you to the others,"

You pondered for a moment before sighing, "Alright."

Amy smiled, "Don't worry," She held your hands, "I know the others will be better company!" She yelled over your shoulder, it was more for Sonic than you. 

She took you to Tails first; you found him working on a plane in his workshop. 

"Hey, Tails!" She yelled, followed by a metallic thump and a cry of pain. 

"Amy!" He yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you...to...knock"

He was seemingly dumbstruck by your presence. 

"Who's this?" He asked, 

"I'm (y/n)" You held out your hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"I'm Tails," He shook your hand, "But you knew that already, what brings you here?"

"I'm showing them around town, and introducing them to everyone," Amy explained, 

"How do you know each other?" Tails asked,

"I meet them while I was doing some archeology, and I just kept meeting them, and we became friends,"

"That about sums it up," You agreed, 

"So, are you an archeologist?' Tails asked, 

You laughed, "No, no, I go into ruins to get stuff for people who, you know, understand this stuff,"

He nodded, "To be honest, I didn't think Amy had any friends other than us."

You laughed, "Do you not leave the Village that much?"

"Don't need to," He turned away, "Sorry to cut this short but I really need to fix the engine before we fly in it again,"

"Ok, I'll show you to Knuckles next!" Amy smiled, "See you Tails,"

He waved at you as you left. 

"Not much to this town is there," You looked around, 

"It's...quaint," Amy twiddled her thumbs, 

"A nice way of saying boring," 

"There's things to do," Amy argued, 

"Like?" You folded your arms,

She was silent

But the silence was soon interrupted by the sounds of crushing metal and cackiling. 

"Is that normal?" You looked up to see a man flying in some sort of pod, aircraft, thing. 

"Eggman!" She shouted, "He's attacking the Village!"

She rushed ahead of you, of course you followed behind.

What you expected was an attack, soldiers, weapons, explosions. What you saw was a few toys not even up to your knees, at most 10. 

"You gotta me kidding me," You sighed, and drew your weapon. 

Frankly, it was embarressing how fast you dispatched the most robots. 

"Who's this?!" The man shouted from the aircraft, "And why do they get the cool gun!"

You took a deep breath, and stilled yourself. The moment you stopped your inhale you fired, a clean shot straight through the aircraft, causing it to malfunction and crash. 

You walked to the fallen aircraft, "You don't need to worry about that,"

"So," You turned to Amy, "Where are the authorities,"

"What," She said,

"The guards, police, city watch?" You explained, "To take him away?"

You were met with silence.

"So, you just fight him over and over again without ever taking any preventatemeasure and let him endanger your lives and the lives of everyone who lives here," You folded your arms in dissapointment, 

Everyone nodded,

"Yeah"

"Uh-huh,"

"Pretty much,"

You sighed, and looked back at the man in the aircraft behind you...who was gone. 

"You know what, it's not my problem," You gave up, 

In the silence Sonic sort of shuffled up to you, "Yeah it isn't, you're worrying to much, see you've met all the members so you can go now!"

He was practically pushing you out of town. 

"They haven't met everyone yet!" Amy shouted, "(Y/n), this is Knuckles and that's -"

Amy was shoved aside by Knuckles, "That was so cool! The way you shot through two of those badniks at once and the way you shot through Eggman's thing and walked up to him-"

"Thank you," You nervously smiled, "I appreciate it"

But your awkwardness was interrupted by a brown badger skittering around you on all fours. 

"What the heck, what the heck," Was just on repeat in your mind, what kind of people was Amy friends with?

Then the skittering badger began to reach for your gun, 

"Hey!" You whipped away from her, "No one, touches it but me,"

She scowled and skittered away. 

"You met everyone, you can go now!" Sonic smiled, 

"Sonic!" Amy shouted,

"I should probably leave, there are things I need to do," You said, which was a lie, but to be frank, you weren't feeling the most welcomed.

And you were getting weird vibes. 

"But it's getting late, it's dangerous to travel alone at night," She told you, "Why don't you stay with us for tonight!"

You really didn't want to.

"I'm sure that there is some sort of, hotel I can stay at right?" You said,

"There isn't one here," Amy smiled, 

"Of course not,"

"Don't worry!" She said, "This will be better than any hotel you could stay at,"

Cut to you wide awake in a hamock. 

You just hope nothing happens tonight. 

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh this isn't my best but I've just been inspired by my favorite LoL champion, Senna. Who has a giant gun and I just lover her aesthetic and her kit and ugh, I could just gush about how much I like Senna lol. 
> 
> So yeah besides all that, hope you enjoyed this, I may go through and do some, you know, romance things.


	48. Roboticized Reader x Knuckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be a series of chapters, each will have the same beginning but then split off, I hope you enjoy them!

Being kidnapped by Eggman is practically a prerequisite for being Sonic’s friend, or just being near him. You couldn’t count how many times Eggman has snatched you up only for; you to save yourself, sonic or someone else saves you, or a machine goes haywire and you escape.

Almost everyone has been captured by Eggman at one point or another, Amy, Tails, even Sonic, so you never felt like a burden. With how many fights you have with him, its bound to happen.

But it was different this time, Eggman was gravely serious. This once incompetent buffoon had taken you and left, without any blustering or posturing, with a grim smirk he had taken you and left.

Everyone one knew they had to find you, fast.

Luckily Sonic was the fastest thing alive. And with the help of Tails they found where Eggman was hiding and came to save you.

But it was difficult this time, Eggman did not want to be found, and to even get any clues on his whereabouts took weeks. He was serious this time, and that scared Tails. Sure, Sonic did his best to keep his buddy optimistic but with how hard it was to find where he was, the new precautions he took, Tails feared the worst.

As soon as Tails new where Eggman was Sonic rushed to his base, where they went through the normal posturing and talk.

But when Eggman pushed the big red button to unleash his “Best work yet!”

He did not expect to see you.

With glazed over, emotionless eyes and some new robotic parts you blasted your surprised friend with your new arm. He was sent flying back from the explosion, Eggman’s laughter booming through the empty room he had made just for this fight.

“Do you like your friends new look Sonic?” He cackled, “I think it suits them,”

Sonic coughed as he recovered from the blast, fanning away the dust from the debris, “(y/n) you gotta snap out of this!”

“They can’t hear your pathetic cries,” Eggman sneered, “Not anymore,”

Eggman pulled up a tablet, “With this!” He exclaimed, “With this I control them, they belong to me now,”

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger, “Well just have to destroy it then,”

“Ah ah ah!” Eggman wagged his finger, “If you destroy this you’ll destroy your friend, rendering them, inert, brain dead if you will, without this, they won’t be able to function at all”

“What?” Sonic said, distraught,

“Your friend doesn’t move or act without my command, and without this there will be no way to do anything, they will just sit there, motionless,”

“I’m sorry,” Sonic whispered under his breath, “I might have to hurt you,”

With another cackle Eggman pressed a button making Sonic’s former friend raise their arm cannon and begin to fire.

Sonic stalled for time, he didn’t want to hurt you, he kept telling himself there has got to be a way to save you, there has got to be!

“Tails!” He contacted his buddy, “You’ve been listening right? Got anything for me?”

“No...just...try to subdue them and get that tablet from Eggman,” Tails said, “When you can bring them back here, I might be able to do something,”

Sonic nodded, going about trying to knock you out in the fastest way possible, and since he was Sonic he ran around you, faster than you could track and once you fell over from nausea he stole the tablet and was out with you in his arms.

He rushed to Tails as best as he could, he just now realized that he didn’t really subdue you, you were still trying to kill him. But he still kept running until he reached Tails’ place.

“Sonic!” He shouted, “You have...” He stopped himself as he saw you trying to shoot him while he was carrying you,

“I told you to knock them out or something!” Tails shouted,

Sonic tossed the tablet to him, “Figure something out!”

Tails fumbled with the tablet, pressing buttons and trying to figure out what each did.

Cut to you doing random actions, turning and scanning, sometimes saying the temperature out loud, wind speed, the forecast for the next few hours.

Tails heart broke, “Look what he turned them into, they’re just some...” Tails didn’t know the words to express how he was feeling,

“We can fix this Tails,” Sonic did his best to assure him, “You’ll figure it out, you always do,”

Then with a button press you slumped over, your eyes closed.

“Ok I think I got it,” He sighed, “Can you carry them to the workshop, I think I can get them back to themselves.

Sonic scooped you in his arms and carried you, following Tails. He looked down at your body, he couldn’t believe that he couldn’t save you in time. Once he placed you on the workshop table he left, he couldn’t stand to see you like this anymore.

With a sigh Tails got to work.

\------------------------------------

After a few hours Tails sighed and put his tools down, plopping into a nearby chair.

He was finally down, and as he sat down, you slowly came too. Opening your eyes to see an unfamiliar place, were you still at Eggman’s place?

You sat up and looked around, where you saw Tails.

“Tails!” You smiled and quickly got up from the table you were laying on and went to give him a hug.

Tails smiled weakly as you tried to hug him, your new gun arm was getting in the way of your non dominant arm getting between him and the chair.

“Sorry,” You laughed quietly, “It’s gonna take a while to me adjust to....having..no...hand,”

The realization that your hand, in fact your entire forearm is just gone, replaced with a weapon finally hit you, how are you going to live with this weapon on your arm at all times? Everyone is going to think your dangerous and not want to be around you, all your friends are going to leave you because your some dismantled freak, they’re all going to

“Hey,” Tails’ soft, tired voice snapped you out of your spiraling, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” You whispered,

“Bummed about your hand,”

“Yeah,”

“Well,” Tails sighed, “If your willing to wait a few hours I could give you one,”

“What? Really?” You said,

“Yeah, I could just...yeah I won’t bother getting into it but it would take a few more hours,” Tails thought out loud,

“But you seem really tired, you don’t have to,” You told him,

“No I will, your my friend,” He smiled, “And you deserve to be comfortable in your own skin,”

“Thank you Tails,” You smiled, “I really mean it, thank you,”

Tails blushed, “It’s no problem, just uh..sit over there and put your arm on the table.”

You did as he said and Tails brought a chair to the table, and gathered his tools and a...welding mask.

You weren’t the engineer here so you didn’t bother asking, and without a word Tails went to work. It was...boring needless to say, you tried watching but couldn’t really see anything over the blowtorch and his tools and his arms.

You know..you don’t remember his arms being that big but you guess that you would get some muscle if you had to carry around inventions and metal and all those sorts of things. But, he wasn’t like that when you last saw him.

“Hey Tails,” You tried getting his attention,

The sparks stopped and he sat his tools down, he looked at you with his mask still on, “Yeah?”

“How long have I been gone?”

Tails lifted up the welding mask, “Uh.....about a month? Maybe two?”

“A month!” Your eyes widened,

“I don’t really know, it’s late and my memory isn’t the best,”

With that Tails pulled the mask back down and returned to working on getting you that hand.

You thought about that for a while, you weren’t conscious for any of it, an entire month of your life was just gone. The thought kept you up for long past you should have been, but at least Tails was still up too.

Though neither of you wanted to be.

The moment Tails finished he passed out, and you wished you could too. But the thought ept you up, what could you have done in that time? What did you miss?

While you were up you might as well try to figure out how your new robotic parts work.

One of your eyes had some new things to it, with it, it told you the temperature, the weather for the next few hours, and also when you looked at Tails you saw his temperature and his heart rate. You could kinda switch through all those things so your vision isn’t completely crowded by all that.

These new parts would take some time to adjust to.

And with that final thought you finally fell asleep, crossing your arms and using them as a sort of makeshift pillow.

...

“Morning sleepyheads!” A familiar voice woke you up,

You groaned as you woke up, really not wanting to get up.

“Hey Sonic,” You tried to sound cheery but came off as tired,

“Looks like your feeling more like yourself,” He smiled, “You’re not trying to shoot me or listing of what the weather is gonna be,”

“When was I shooting you?” You don’t remember that,

“Oh. you don’t remember,”

“What happened?” You asked,

“Uh...Eggman had controlled you and made you attack me, you even got a good shot on me,” He laughed, trying to make light of the situation,

“Oh....I’m sorry,” Apologized,

“Hey don’t worry about it,” He smiled, “It’s not like you were in charge there,”

“Yeah,” You tried to laugh,

That would explain the gap on your memory, the last thing you remember was waking up, seeing that you had some new robot parts and then everything went black.

Before you could think on that for too long Tails finally woke up, stretching out his arms across the table before slowly sitting up.

“I’m getting some coffee,” He said pretty deadpan,

You silently watched him leave, “Is he normally like that?” You asked Sonic,

“Sometimes,” He shrugged, “He’s just tired, you were both up late,”

You yawned, “By the way, what time is it?”

“Uh like...1 pm” He shrugged,

“Oh”

“Yeah” He laughed,

Tails interrupted your awkward conversation by walking into the room, “Later when you have time (y/n) I would like to run more tests, you know, help you understand your..uh...new stuff more and help me repair it if you ever get damaged,”

“But first” Sonic held up a finger, “We should see the others, everyone is worried about you, anyone you wanna see first?”

“Yeah we can do the tests tomorrow, we could do some target practice, see how your internal processors... I’ll just tell you when we start the tests, I don’t wanna keep you here,” Tails said,

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles

As soon as Sonic asked you who you wanted to visit you immediately thought of Knuckles and the promise you made to him.

“Knuckles” You told Sonic,

“Ole Knucklehead,” He smiled, “He’s probably guarding the Master Emerald,”

“Where else would he be?” You laughed to yourself

Sonic reached out his hand, “Well lets go, he’s probably worried sick,”

Once you followed him out of the house you turned to him, “You know I know how to get to Knuckles, I’ve been to the ruins before,”

“Yeah I know,” Sonic rubbed the back of his head, “Just, you know, gotta make sure your ok, cause you know we don’t really know how you know...stable those uh..”

“You wanna keep an eye on me in case I go haywire and start shooting people,”

“Yeah, well, don’t say it like that, we just wanna make sure your ok,” Sonic put his hand on your shoulder,

That didn’t make you feel any better, is there a chance you could just go haywire? Lose all control? Is this what your friends think of you now? A ticking time bomb waiting to explode, do they even trust you anymore.

You began your trip without a word.

Would Knuckles even want you to keep your promise to him anymore. Before you got captured, he asked you to visit him more often, he hated to admit it be he was lonely and he really enjoyed having you around.

You knew it was difficult for him to open up like that, to admit his feelings, and you couldn’t help but feel like you betrayed him. He opened himself up to you and you went and got captured, leaving him alone and probably thinking you abandoned him.

“Hey Sonic?” You said,

“Yeah, whats up?”

“Did the others know that was captured,”

“Of course” He said a bit confused, “If your worried about it, Knuckles came to Tails’ workshop like everyday to see if we found you yet, he even left the Master Emerald to go search for you,”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he’s probably gonna be upset we didn’t tell him we found you straight away,” He laughed, while rubbing his nose,

You couldn’t help but smile, you were excited to see him again.

...

Treading the familiar route you finally reached the island, where you saw Knuckles sitting on top of the master emerald.

“Is it safe to sit on the master emerald like that?” You wondered out loud,

Knuckles whipped around with wide eyes, could it be? It is! It’s you!

He jumped off the emerald and ran to you with open arms, enveloping you in the tightest hug you’ve ever gotten.

“Knuckles,” You barely managed to breath out, “A...bit...tight”

“Sorry,” He loosened his hug a little bit, but still didn’t let go, “I’m so glad your ok,”

With the hug loosen your could manage to slip your arms out and return the hug, you didn’t say anything back you just wanted to enjoy his company.

Sonic just kinda stood there awkwardly in silence.

To break the silence he awkwardly coughed, “So uh...”

“Why didn’t you tell me you found them!” Knuckles yelled at Sonic, “I asked you to tell me!”

“Sorry bud!” Sonic nervously shrugged, “It was just..you know....we just kinda went and didn’t think about it,”

Knuckles sighed, “Can I have a moment with them, alone,”

“Sure?” Sonic awkwardly slunk away, and kept going till he was out of earshot,

After a moment of awkward silence you akes Knuckles a question,

“Is everything ok?” You asked, “You seem pretty...you know..”

Knuckles took a deep breath, trying to still himself.

Which didn’t answer your question but you know, he was probably readying himself. You know Knuckles isn’t really great when it comes to emotions and stuff like that.

He was quiet for a bit longer, opening his mouth to say something but then retracting it, closing his mouth.

“I’m sorry,” He held your robotic hand, “I should have done something...that’s what happens when I leave it to someone else,”

“Knuckles,”

“I should have done something, but, I just didn’t know, what if this was all just a trap to get me to leave the master emerald, every day I just sat there wondering what I should do, I did search for you at one point, of course I couldn’t find you.” He sighed,

“Knuckles,” You whispered again, “Don’t beat yourself up, even Tails had trouble finding where Eggman was hiding, you can’t beat yourself up for not finding me by just wondering around.”

Knuckles was quiet for a moment, absent mindlessly paying with your new hand.

“Don’t worry about it Knuckles, really,” You assured him, “It’s not that bad, I got a lot of new and useful stuff, like this”

You pointed your new hand to the sky, it retreated into your arm and the gun formed and you fired a blast into the air. Sonic was at your side immediately,

“What happened? Is something wrong?”

“No, I was just showing Knuckles” You gestured to your arm,

“Oh” He nervously laughed,

“Oh and,” You pointed to your roboticized eye, “I can see peoples heartbeat, temperature and the weather forecast for the day,”

Knuckles blushed, you could see his fast heartbeat this entire time.

“Cool,” He rubbed the back of his head nervously,

Sonic walked away again in the awkward silence.

“Hey..um...so” Knuckles took another breath, “Um..could you follow me for a sec?”

“Sure” You shrugged,

Knuckles led you behind the master emerald, seemingly like he was scared that Sonic was going to hear him talk, even though he was far out of earshot.

He tried to still himself, playing with something in his hands, trying to keep himself from shaking.

“So.....um......(y/n)” Knuckles whispered,

Knuckles was acting a bit strange, obviously you could tell he was nervous about something, but you don’t want him to get more nervous so you won’t ask.

“Yeah,” You whispered back,

“So um, I found this painting in the ruins,” He began, “And it showed Echidna making this necklace, or other jewelry it didn’t have to be a necklace, and people made this necklace for people they wanted to marry,”

He turned round to face you, “Now, I’m not trying to say I wanna marry you, but when you disappeared, the thought that I could never tell you how I felt,”

He placed the necklace in your hands, “What I’m trying to say is....I love you,”

You made sure to hold it in your not robot hand, “Really?”

Knuckles smiled, “Of course, and when I saw you it felt like I fell in love with you all over again, regardless of what happens to you,” He touched your roboticized hand, “I’ll love you,”

You put the necklace on, and Knuckles couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, you guys done over here?” Sonic’s voice came from above,

You looked up to see him laying on the master emerald, leaning over the edge.

“Got a lot of places to be, everyone is worried about you!”

“GET DOWN FROM THERE!” Knuckles yelled , “YOU’LL BREAK IT OR SOMETHING!”

Sonic snickered, “Ok ok, but seriously, lot of people to see, Tails might have told them we were coming but if he didn’t..they still think your missing,”

“Right” You nodded and turned to Knuckles, “I’ll be back in a while,”

“Promise,” Knuckles smiled,

“I promise I won’t get kidnapped this time,” You laughed and left with Sonic,

.....

“Hey...did you always have that necklace?” Sonic pointed at the necklace,

“Oh, no, Knuckles gave it to me,” You held it,

“Cool,” Sonic said, “Looks good on you!” He smiled,

“Yeah,” You said softly,

It really did.


	49. Roboticized Reader x Espio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i couldn’t find any info on chaotix headquarters so I just decided to make one up and have some fun with it)

Being kidnapped by Eggman is practically a prerequisite for being Sonic’s friend, or just being near him. You couldn’t count how many times Eggman has snatched you up only for; you to save yourself, sonic or someone else saves you, or a machine goes haywire and you escape.

Almost everyone has been captured by Eggman at one point or another, Amy, Tails, even Sonic, so you never felt like a burden. With how many fights you have with him, it's bound to happen.

But it was different this time, Eggman was gravely serious. This once incompetent buffoon had taken you and left, without any blustering or posturing, with a grim smirk he had taken you and left.

Everyone knew they had to find you, fast.

Luckily Sonic was the fastest thing alive. And with the help of Tails, they found where Eggman was hiding and came to save you.

But it was difficult this time, Eggman did not want to be found, and to even get any clues on his whereabouts took weeks. He was serious this time, and that scared Tails. Sure, Sonic did his best to keep his buddy optimistic but with how hard it was to find where he was, the new precautions he took, Tails feared the worst.

As soon as Tails knew where Eggman was Sonic rushed to his base, where they went through the normal posturing and talk.

But when Eggman pushed the big red button to unleash his “Best work yet!”

He did not expect to see you.

With glazed over, emotionless eyes and some new robotic parts you blasted your surprised friend with your new arm. He was sent flying back from the explosion, Eggman’s laughter booming through the empty room he had made just for this fight.

“Do you like your friend's new look Sonic?” He cackled, “I think it suits them,”

Sonic coughed as he recovered from the blast, fanning away the dust from the debris, “(y/n) you gotta snap out of this!”

“They can’t hear your pathetic cries,” Eggman sneered, “Not anymore,”

Eggman pulled up a tablet, “With this!” He exclaimed, “With this I control them, they belong to me now,”

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger, “We'll just have to destroy it then,”

“Ah ah ah!” Eggman wagged his finger, “If you destroy this you’ll destroy your friend, rendering them, inert, brain dead if you will, without this, they won’t be able to function at all”

“What?” Sonic said, distraught,

“Your friend doesn’t move or act without my command, and without this, there will be no way to do anything, they will just sit there, motionless,”

“I’m sorry,” Sonic whispered under his breath, “I might have to hurt you,”

With another cackle Eggman pressed a button making Sonic’s former friend raise their arm cannon and begin to fire.

Sonic stalled for time, he didn’t want to hurt you, he kept telling himself there has got to be a way to save you, there has got to be!

“Tails!” He contacted his buddy, “You’ve been listening right? Got anything for me?”

“No...just...try to subdue them and get that tablet from Eggman,” Tails said, “When you can bring them back here, I might be able to do something,”

Sonic nodded, going about trying to knock you out in the fastest way possible, and since he was Sonic he ran around you, faster than you could track, and once you fell over from nausea he stole the tablet and was out with you in his arms.

He rushed to Tails as best as he could, he just now realized that he didn’t really subdue you, you were still trying to kill him. But he still kept running until he reached Tails’ place.

“Sonic!” He shouted, “You have...” He stopped himself as he saw you trying to shoot him while he was carrying you,

“I told you to knock them out or something!” Tails shouted,

Sonic tossed the tablet to him, “Figure something out!”

Tails fumbled with the tablet, pressing buttons and trying to figure out what each did.

Cut to you doing random actions, turning and scanning, sometimes saying the temperature out loud, wind speed, the forecast for the next few hours.

Tails heart broke, “Look what he turned them into, they’re just some...” Tails didn’t know the words to express how he was feeling,

“We can fix this Tails,” Sonic did his best to assure him, “You’ll figure it out, you always do,”

Then with a button press, you slumped over, your eyes closed.

“Ok, I think I got it,” He sighed, “Can you carry them to the workshop, I think I can get them back to themselves.

Sonic scooped you in his arms and carried you, following Tails. He looked down at your body, he couldn’t believe that he couldn’t save you in time. Once he placed you on the workshop table he left, he couldn’t stand to see you like this anymore.

With a sigh, Tails got to work.

\------------------------------------

After a few hours Tails sighed and put his tools down, plopping into a nearby chair.

He was finally down, and as he sat down, you slowly came too. Opening your eyes to see an unfamiliar place, were you still at Eggman’s place?

You sat up and looked around, where you saw Tails.

“Tails!” You smiled and quickly got up from the table you were laying on and went to give him a hug.

Tails smiled weakly as you tried to hug him, your new gun arm was getting in the way of your non-dominant arm getting between him and the chair.

“Sorry,” You laughed quietly, “It’s gonna take a while to me adjust to....having..no...hand,”

The realization that your hand, in fact, your entire forearm is just gone, replaced with a weapon finally hit you, how are you going to live with this weapon on your arm at all times? Everyone is going to think your dangerous and not want to be around you, all your friends are going to leave you because your some dismantled freak, they’re all going to

“Hey,” Tails’ soft, tired voice snapped you out of your spiraling, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” You whispered,

“Bummed about your hand,”

“Yeah,”

“Well,” Tails sighed, “If your willing to wait a few hours I could give you one,”

“What? Really?” You said,

“Yeah, I could just...yeah I won’t bother getting into it but it would take a few more hours,” Tails thought out loud,

“But you seem really tired, you don’t have to,” You told him,

“No I will, your my friend,” He smiled, “And you deserve to be comfortable in your own skin,”

“Thank you Tails,” You smiled, “I really mean it, thank you,”

Tails blushed, “It’s no problem, just uh..sit over there and put your arm on the table.”

You did as he said and Tails brought a chair to the table and gathered his tools and a...welding mask.

You weren’t the engineer here so you didn’t bother asking, and without a word, Tails went to work. It was...boring needless to say, you tried watching but couldn’t really see anything over the blowtorch and his tools and his arms.

You know..you don’t remember his arms being that big but you guess that you would get some muscle if you had to carry around inventions and metal and all those sorts of things. But, he wasn’t like that when you last saw him.

“Hey Tails,” You tried getting his attention,

The sparks stopped and he set his tools down, he looked at you with his mask still on, “Yeah?”

“How long have I been gone?”

Tails lifted up the welding mask, “Uh.....about a month? Maybe two?”

“A month!” Your eyes widened,

“I don’t really know, it’s late and my memory isn’t the best,”

With that Tails pulled the mask back down and returned to working on getting you that hand.

You thought about that for a while, you weren’t conscious for any of it, an entire month of your life was just gone. The thought kept you up for long past you should have been, but at least Tails was still up too.

Though neither of you wanted to be.

The moment Tails finished he passed out, and you wished you could too. But the thought kept you up, what could you have done in that time? What did you miss?

While you were up you might as well try to figure out how your new robotic parts work.

One of your eyes had some new things to it, with it, it told you the temperature, the weather for the next few hours, and also when you looked at Tails you saw his temperature and his heart rate. You could kinda switch through all those things so your vision isn’t completely crowded by all that.

These new parts would take some time to adjust to.

And with that final thought, you finally fell asleep, crossing your arms and using them as a sort of makeshift pillow.

...

“Morning sleepyheads!” A familiar voice woke you up,

You groaned as you woke up, really not wanting to get up.

“Hey Sonic,” You tried to sound cheery but came off as tired,

“Looks like your feeling more like yourself,” He smiled, “You’re not trying to shoot me or listing of what the weather is gonna be,”

“When was I shooting you?” You don’t remember that,

“Oh. you don’t remember,”

“What happened?” You asked,

“Uh...Eggman had controlled you and made you attack me, you even got a good shot on me,” He laughed, trying to make light of the situation,

“Oh....I’m sorry,” Apologized,

“Hey don’t worry about it,” He smiled, “It’s not like you were in charge there,”

“Yeah,” You tried to laugh,

That would explain the gap in your memory, the last thing you remember was waking up, seeing that you had some new robot parts and then everything went black.

Before you could think on that for too long Tails finally woke up, stretching out his arms across the table before slowly sitting up.

“I’m getting some coffee,” He said pretty deadpan,

You silently watched him leave, “Is he normally like that?” You asked Sonic,

“Sometimes,” He shrugged, “He’s just tired, you were both up late,”

You yawned, “By the way, what time is it?”

“Uh like...1 pm” He shrugged,

“Oh”

“Yeah” He laughed,

Tails interrupted your awkward conversation by walking into the room, “Later when you have time (y/n) I would like to run more tests, you know, help you understand your..uh...new stuff more and help me repair it if you ever get damaged,”

“But first” Sonic held up a finger, “We should see the others, everyone is worried about you, anyone you wanna see first?”

“Yeah we can do the tests tomorrow, we could do some target practice, see how your internal processors... I’ll just tell you when we start the tests, I don’t wanna keep you here,” Tails said,

“I should probably let Chaotix know I’m ok,” You nervously rubbed the back of your head,

“Yeah, you joined them or something right?” Sonic tried to remember,

“Yeah, I just did some small things, never really did any detective work,”

“Well..lead the way,” Sonic opened the door leading out of the room,

You smiled and led the way to Chaotix HQ, but you couldn’t help but think why was Sonic coming with you? You knew the way, he probably just wanted to come along or something you thought to yourself.

“Sooo you holding up ok?” Sonic broke the silence,

“Yeah?” You gave him a confused look,

“Alright, just checking up on you, you know, all those new parts,” He nervously laughed,

You shrugged it off, you were feeling fine.

So with a shrug, you continued to lead the way.

....

Eventually, you reached an unassuming building, it was small and looked like it needed to be worked on soon or it would fall in on itself.

“Jeeze,” Sonic put his hands on his hips, “How do they do any work in this?”

“You’ll see~” You couldn’t help but smile to yourself, you always wanted to show someone this,

Taking the key to the building out you unlocked the door and you both stepped in. Inside it was rather...plain, nothing particularly exciting or unique, the most you could say about it was....its a small house.

“Huh, I expected something...” Sonic

“More spy movie with a supercomputer?”

“Something like that” Sonic laughed,

You smiled as you walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge,

“So uh...where is everyone?” Sonic looked around the house,

“They’re here!” You said loudly with your head in the fridge, moving the items in it around until you found what you wanted at the back wall of it. A number pad.

You entered the password on the pad and quickly closed the door, you could hear the mechanism begin to spring to life throughout the house. Sonic rushed to you when he heard the rumblings.

“What's happening? What did you do?”

“It's fine,” You assured him, “C’mon the door opened,”

You led him to the single bedroom, there the floor below the bed opened, exposing a stairway.

“Woah!” Sonic said excitedly,

“It was Vector’s idea, he wanted to have some cool spy stuff,” You laughed to yourself,

You took a step down the stair but there was some movement, something caught your eye.

“Espio?” You said out loud, looking around the room,

Sonic gave a confused look, and silence filled the room, until a blurred figure stepped into view,

“Your eyes are still sharp as ever,” Espio revealed himself, “The others will be glad to know your ok,”

Speaking of which,

You heard some footsteps and the familiar voices of Charmy and Vector.

“The secret door opened, Espio must be back,” Vector said, more like yelled but Vectors normal speaking voice is yelling,

“He must have completed his mission!” Charmy said excitedly, “I can’t wait to see them again!”

Wait...

You couldn’t finish your thought as your head was filled with Vectors voice,

“(Y/N)!” He yelled and picked you up in a big hug,

Charmy did his best to hug you too, but his arms are too small to fit around you, and also Vector was practically squeezing the life out of you, which made it difficult to give you a hug too.

Luckily Vector figured to put you down before you ran out of breath.

“How’d you get them so fast?” Vector asked Espio,

“Sonic and Tails rescued me yesterday,” You cleared that up quickly,

“What?” Vector looked at you in disbelief,

Sonic nervously laughed, “Yeah...” He trailed off, “Um...I’ll let you have some alone time with them alright?” He was gone in a blink of an eye,

“You ok Vector?” You smiled nervously,

“We had just found where Eggman was keeping you,” Espio piped up, “I was sent to break you out,”

“Yeah but that doesn’t matter now!” Vector put a hand on your head, “Your safe now and that’s all that matters, c’mon your probably hungry or something right?”

Now that you thought about it, you hadn’t eaten in a while,

“Yeah, I am,”

Vector grinned and patted your back “Well let’s go! I got a perfect idea,”

“Before you do that,” Espio cut into the conversation, “May I have a moment alone with (y/n)”

“Uh sure pal,” Vector said, “C’mon Charmy,”

They both left the room quietly, returning to the underground portion of their base.

Espio stilled himself and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry,”

“What, why?” You asked,

“It took us so long to find you,” His voice started to catch in his throat, “I should have worked faster, IU should have-”

“You were only a day behind-” You cut him off,

“A single day could have meant whether or not you would still be alive!” He cut you off,

An oppressive silence filled the room.

...

“I’m sorry about raising my voice,” Espio said quietly,

He was quiet for another moment,

“You just mean so much to me...and the others” He quickly added onto that, a blush slowly spread on his cheeks,

“We should have worked harder, faster, to save you,” He beat himself up further, “I can’t believe it took so long,”

“It was only one day, you really weren’t that far behind,” You assured him, “You did your best right? It’s not like you just sat there and did nothing, you did your best and that’s all anyone can ask of you,”

Espio couldn’t look at you in the eyes,

“I still should have done more, there was more I could have done, I-,”

“You did your best,” You held his hand, You....you mean a lot to me too, and I know that you never do anything without giving it your all,”

Espio began to blush more, and his purple slowly but surely started to become red too.

You smiled softly, “So uh...wanna go get some food now,”

With his hands covering his face he nodded yes, his whole body red now.

“Hey, Vector!” You yelled down the stairs, “Where you gonna make food, or are we gonna go out!”

“I was thinking we could go out!” You heard his voice echo down the hallway,

“Ok, we’re ready now!”

Espio looked like he wanted to say something else, looking around the room, searching for the confidence to say it.

“Um...before that, I um wanted to say,” He whispered,

“ALRIGHT LETS GO!” Vector jumped out of the stairway with Charmy, dragging you and Espio by your hands.

“HeySonicI’mgonnagoouttoeatwiththemhopeyoudontmindbye!” Was all Sonic heard as Vector raced past him?

...

You had a fun time at the restaurant, Vector loudly talking and smiling, Charmy being like a little brother, annoying the life out of you but in a charming way. Espio was quiet as always, chiming in occasionally, but he was still slightly tinged red. You didn’t notice but he was softly smiling most of the time, seeing you happy and smiling, having you back with them lifted everyone’s spirit.

...

Back at base, everyone was tired and ready to go to sleep, but Espio stopped you before you could go in.

“I.....need to tell you something,” The red that had slowly faded away came back, “I...” He took a deep breath, “I love you, I love you so much, and I...I..and no matter what Eggman did to you,”

He just kept getting more and more red till he was practically glowing.

You kissed him on the cheek, “I feel the same way,”

Espio quietly laughed, “I’m sorry, I had a whole speech planned out and,”

You held his hands, “It’s ok, you don’t need to do anything special,”

And for a quiet moment, you just looked at each other, you both understood each other.

“Hey, guys what's taking you so long-” Charmy yelled,

“Oooooo” He grinned when he saw you holding hands,

Espio pulled his hands away from you immediately.

“Vvveeecccttttoooorrr!!” Charmy yelled,

“Charmy! Wait!” Espio said panicked,

You just laughed.

You wouldn’t trade them for anything.


	50. Roboticized reader x Silver

Being kidnapped by Eggman is practically a prerequisite for being Sonic’s friend, or just being near him. You couldn’t count how many times Eggman has snatched you up only for; you to save yourself, sonic or someone else saves you, or a machine goes haywire and you escape.

Almost everyone has been captured by Eggman at one point or another, Amy, Tails, even Sonic, so you never felt like a burden. With how many fights you have with him, its bound to happen.

But it was different this time, Eggman was gravely serious. This once incompetent buffoon had taken you and left, without any blustering or posturing, with a grim smirk he had taken you and left.

Everyone one knew they had to find you, fast.

Luckily Sonic was the fastest thing alive. And with the help of Tails they found where Eggman was hiding and came to save you.

But it was difficult this time, Eggman did not want to be found, and to even get any clues on his whereabouts took weeks. He was serious this time, and that scared Tails. Sure, Sonic did his best to keep his buddy optimistic but with how hard it was to find where he was, the new precautions he took, Tails feared the worst.

As soon as Tails new where Eggman was Sonic rushed to his base, where they went through the normal posturing and talk.

But when Eggman pushed the big red button to unleash his “Best work yet!”

He did not expect to see you.

With glazed over, emotionless eyes and some new robotic parts you blasted your surprised friend with your new arm. He was sent flying back from the explosion, Eggman’s laughter booming through the empty room he had made just for this fight.

“Do you like your friends new look Sonic?” He cackled, “I think it suits them,”

Sonic coughed as he recovered from the blast, fanning away the dust from the debris, “(y/n) you gotta snap out of this!”

“They can’t hear your pathetic cries,” Eggman sneered, “Not anymore,”

Eggman pulled up a tablet, “With this!” He exclaimed, “With this I control them, they belong to me now,”

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger, “Well just have to destroy it then,”

“Ah ah ah!” Eggman wagged his finger, “If you destroy this you’ll destroy your friend, rendering them, inert, brain dead if you will, without this, they won’t be able to function at all”

“What?” Sonic said, distraught,

“Your friend doesn’t move or act without my command, and without this there will be no way to do anything, they will just sit there, motionless,”

“I’m sorry,” Sonic whispered under his breath, “I might have to hurt you,”

With another cackle Eggman pressed a button making Sonic’s former friend raise their arm cannon and begin to fire.

Sonic stalled for time, he didn’t want to hurt you, he kept telling himself there has got to be a way to save you, there has got to be!

“Tails!” He contacted his buddy, “You’ve been listening right? Got anything for me?”

“No...just...try to subdue them and get that tablet from Eggman,” Tails said, “When you can bring them back here, I might be able to do something,”

Sonic nodded, going about trying to knock you out in the fastest way possible, and since he was Sonic he ran around you, faster than you could track and once you fell over from nausea he stole the tablet and was out with you in his arms.

He rushed to Tails as best as he could, he just now realized that he didn’t really subdue you, you were still trying to kill him. But he still kept running until he reached Tails’ place.

“Sonic!” He shouted, “You have...” He stopped himself as he saw you trying to shoot him while he was carrying you,

“I told you to knock them out or something!” Tails shouted,

Sonic tossed the tablet to him, “Figure something out!”

Tails fumbled with the tablet, pressing buttons and trying to figure out what each did.

Cut to you doing random actions, turning and scanning, sometimes saying the temperature out loud, wind speed, the forecast for the next few hours.

Tails heart broke, “Look what he turned them into, they’re just some...” Tails didn’t know the words to express how he was feeling,

“We can fix this Tails,” Sonic did his best to assure him, “You’ll figure it out, you always do,”

Then with a button press you slumped over, your eyes closed.

“Ok I think I got it,” He sighed, “Can you carry them to the workshop, I think I can get them back to themselves.

Sonic scooped you in his arms and carried you, following Tails. He looked down at your body, he couldn’t believe that he couldn’t save you in time. Once he placed you on the workshop table he left, he couldn’t stand to see you like this anymore.

With a sigh Tails got to work.

\------------------------------------

After a few hours Tails sighed and put his tools down, plopping into a nearby chair.

He was finally down, and as he sat down, you slowly came too. Opening your eyes to see an unfamiliar place, were you still at Eggman’s place?

You sat up and looked around, where you saw Tails.

“Tails!” You smiled and quickly got up from the table you were laying on and went to give him a hug.

Tails smiled weakly as you tried to hug him, your new gun arm was getting in the way of your non dominant arm getting between him and the chair.

“Sorry,” You laughed quietly, “It’s gonna take a while to me adjust to....having..no...hand,”

The realization that your hand, in fact your entire forearm is just gone, replaced with a weapon finally hit you, how are you going to live with this weapon on your arm at all times? Everyone is going to think your dangerous and not want to be around you, all your friends are going to leave you because your some dismantled freak, they’re all going to

“Hey,” Tails’ soft, tired voice snapped you out of your spiraling, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” You whispered,

“Bummed about your hand,”

“Yeah,”

“Well,” Tails sighed, “If your willing to wait a few hours I could give you one,”

“What? Really?” You said,

“Yeah, I could just...yeah I won’t bother getting into it but it would take a few more hours,” Tails thought out loud,

“But you seem really tired, you don’t have to,” You told him,

“No I will, your my friend,” He smiled, “And you deserve to be comfortable in your own skin,”

“Thank you Tails,” You smiled, “I really mean it, thank you,”

Tails blushed, “It’s no problem, just uh..sit over there and put your arm on the table.”

You did as he said and Tails brought a chair to the table, and gathered his tools and a...welding mask.

You weren’t the engineer here so you didn’t bother asking, and without a word Tails went to work. It was...boring needless to say, you tried watching but couldn’t really see anything over the blowtorch and his tools and his arms.

You know..you don’t remember his arms being that big but you guess that you would get some muscle if you had to carry around inventions and metal and all those sorts of things. But, he wasn’t like that when you last saw him.

“Hey Tails,” You tried getting his attention,

The sparks stopped and he sat his tools down, he looked at you with his mask still on, “Yeah?”

“How long have I been gone?”

Tails lifted up the welding mask, “Uh.....about a month? Maybe two?”

“A month!” Your eyes widened,

“I don’t really know, it’s late and my memory isn’t the best,”

With that Tails pulled the mask back down and returned to working on getting you that hand.

You thought about that for a while, you weren’t conscious for any of it, an entire month of your life was just gone. The thought kept you up for long past you should have been, but at least Tails was still up too.

Though neither of you wanted to be.

The moment Tails finished he passed out, and you wished you could too. But the thought ept you up, what could you have done in that time? What did you miss?

While you were up you might as well try to figure out how your new robotic parts work.

One of your eyes had some new things to it, with it, it told you the temperature, the weather for the next few hours, and also when you looked at Tails you saw his temperature and his heart rate. You could kinda switch through all those things so your vision isn’t completely crowded by all that.

These new parts would take some time to adjust to.

And with that final thought you finally fell asleep, crossing your arms and using them as a sort of makeshift pillow.

...

“Morning sleepyheads!” A familiar voice woke you up,

You groaned as you woke up, really not wanting to get up.

“Hey Sonic,” You tried to sound cheery but came off as tired,

“Looks like your feeling more like yourself,” He smiled, “You’re not trying to shoot me or listing of what the weather is gonna be,”

“When was I shooting you?” You don’t remember that,

“Oh. you don’t remember,”

“What happened?” You asked,

“Uh...Eggman had controlled you and made you attack me, you even got a good shot on me,” He laughed, trying to make light of the situation,

“Oh....I’m sorry,” Apologized,

“Hey don’t worry about it,” He smiled, “It’s not like you were in charge there,”

“Yeah,” You tried to laugh,

That would explain the gap on your memory, the last thing you remember was waking up, seeing that you had some new robot parts and then everything went black.

Before you could think on that for too long Tails finally woke up, stretching out his arms across the table before slowly sitting up.

“I’m getting some coffee,” He said pretty deadpan,

You silently watched him leave, “Is he normally like that?” You asked Sonic,

“Sometimes,” He shrugged, “He’s just tired, you were both up late,”

You yawned, “By the way, what time is it?”

“Uh like...1 pm” He shrugged,

“Oh”

“Yeah” He laughed,

Tails interrupted your awkward conversation by walking into the room, “Later when you have time (y/n) I would like to run more tests, you know, help you understand your..uh...new stuff more and help me repair it if you ever get damaged,”

“But first” Sonic held up a finger, “We should see the others, everyone is worried about you, anyone you wanna see first?”

“Yeah we can do the tests tomorrow, we could do some target practice, see how your internal processors... I’ll just tell you when we start the tests, I don’t wanna keep you here,” Tails said,

Silver must be worried sick about me.

"He's been calling us nonstop ever since you went missing, seeing if we knew anything," Tails commented, 

Him being that worried about you; you couldn't help but feel nice.

"Right, let's get going," You stood up, " I don't want to keep him waiting,"

...

You wanted to maybe have Tails drive you in the Tornado or something but Sonic insisted you walked.

So here you were, walking along with Sonic.

"So," Sonic grinned, "Last I remember you were cozying up to Silver pretty hard,"

"Shut up," You playfully pushed him, 

"It's cool if you don't wanna talk about it!" Sonic kept his grin, "I'm just saying, the way you were looking at him at that party..."

You just kinda awkwardly smiled, "It...was that obvious..."

"Oh..wait...you actually like him!"

You could feel the blush spread to cheeks. You took a deep breath and clenched your fist. You exhaled and unclenched your fist.

"Yeah..." You mumbled, "Yeah, I've...well..have for a while,"

"Well," Sonic folded his arms behind his head, "Got some good news,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, pretty sure Silver likes you too," He smiled, 

"You think so?" 

"You kidding?" He looked, "He does nothing but gush about you, everytime we've talked for the past two months it's been about you, mainly cause you were missing...but you get the point"

You couldn't but feel nice, he was thinking about you, he cared.

"Um..." Sonic said, 

You didn't hear him though, too busy thinking about Silver.

But you were brought out of it by his snapping.

"Earth to (y/n)!" He snapped, " We gotta keep going,"

"Oh..right," You said, "Sorry,"

...

So you continued onto Silver's house, arriving in an hour or two.

...

You took a deep breath as you arrived on his steps. You looked back at Sonic and he gave you a smile and thumbs up.

You knocked on his door, "Silver!" You said, "Are you home?"

The next thing you heard was the sound of thuds and stomps.

You looked back at Sonic a bit worried, he just shrugged.

The door slammed open, making you jump.

There he was, he looked you up and down in disbelief.

You began to wave at him...but...that was your mechanical hand, you slowly put it down.

"Hey," You said quietly

Tears began to well up in his eyes, "You're alive" 

He pulled you into a hug and began to sob. He was barely able to hold himself up.

He was saying something but you couldn't hear him, his face was buried in your shoulder.

You rubbed his back and let him cry until he was done, you didn't want to upset him even more. And being able to hold him, you've been dreaming about this day.

Under better circumstances sure, but you'd take anything you could get right now. 

Silver began to take deep breaths and slowly began to regain his balance until he could stand up without you holding him. 

"I...I....I" He tried to say, choking on his sobs, 

"It's ok," You assured him, "You don't have to say anything,"

"I..thought I lost you too," He sniffled, 

"It'll take more than Eggman to do me in," You joked, 

"I guess so," He smiled, wiping his nose, 

"Hey, can we have a second alone?" You turned to Sonic, 

He wordlessly complied, wandering off, and Silver took you inside. 

You both took a seat on his couch, and the awkward silence began. 

After a few minutes of awkward small talk Silver stood up from the couch with his chest puffed out. 

"I-" He stopped himself, "I gotta tell you something!"

"Yeah?" Your heartbeat began to quicken, 

"I thought I lost you, and I spent every day you were gone regretting everything I didn't say. And....and...." His confidence began to deflate, 

"I love you, I love your smile, your eyes, your voice," He confessed, "You brighten my day every time I see you, and my life has gotten so much better since I met you and I couldn't imagine not having you in the future."

Now it was your turn to cry. Silver quietly held your hand, rubbing his thumbs over your palm. 

"I love you too," You smiled, "But..." Your eyes drifted over to your mechanical arm. 

Silver knew what you meant. 

"This," He held your mechanical hand, "This, doesn't change anything,"

You both sat in silence for a moment. 

"You know," Silver stated, "When I saw you, outside my door, I couldn't help but think how amazing you look, the pictures are nice, but they can't compare to seeing you in person," He leaned up and kissed your cheek. 

And again, and again. Peppering kisses all over your face, making you laugh. 

"Silver!" You laughed, 

"What~" He teased, 

Your playful teasing was ended by a knock at the door.

"Hey!" Sonic knocked, "There are a lot more people we need to visit today!"

He was right. 

You sighed and stood up from the couch. 

"Aw," Silver sighed, "You gotta go already,"

"Don't worry," You patted his head, "I'll be back when I tell everyone I'm ok, tonight,"

"Really!" His eyes brightened and his tail began to wag, 

"Of course, I'll see you later," You smiled, 

"Wait!" Silver stopped you, 

He put a hand on your cheek and kissed you, a soft, quick kiss. 

With a smile, you left.

"Got everything sorted out?" Sonic asked as you both walked away from his house, 

"Yeah," You smiled, 

But before you got out of earshot the door opened, 

"I love you!!!" Silver shouted from his house

You turned to see Silver waving goodbye, with a big bright smile. 

"I love you too!" You waved back, 

Then you continued to walk, with a smile you couldn't shake off.


	51. Boom Knuckles x Oblivious Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry its been awhile! Mental health stuff and all that

"Hey...um...I like you,"

"I like you too?" You smiled despite your confusion, "You're a good friend,"

Well...there went that attempt.

Knuckles sighed, as he watched you get dragged away by Sticks, yelling something about strawberries with eyes or something.

Defeated, Knuckles dragged himself home. Amy practically jumped out of the door when she saw him.

"Hey!" She shouted, "How'd it goooo"

"I don't know, I don't think they even got the question," Knuckles sighed, 

"What?" Amy asked, "What did you ask them?"

"I said, " Hey I like you."

"Knuckles," Amy shook her head, "That's vague you have to tell them in no uncertain terms that you love them!"

"But what if-"

"No buts!" Amy interrupted, "Now come with me, I know how to make it so they can't misunderstand!"

Amy lead a reluctant Knuckles to go on a shopping spree, Amy chatting his ear off explaining the romantic significance of each type of flower, chocolate, and stuffed animal.

Knuckles didn't really understand a word of it, but he went with her advice. She knows more about this stuff.

Amy clapped her hands together as they left their shopping spree, " So now you have to know what to say, it has to be touching, romantic. But it also has to be honest and real, from the heart. Quick! What is the first thing you think of when I say their name!"

"Uh...uh" Knuckles meandered, " I can't when you put me on the spot!"

"Well, figure it out! when you figure it out, write down what you think and come to me," With a huff she walked away,

After an hour or two of thinking really hard he returned to Amy who gladly began her teaching. 

...

You were wrenched out of your sleep by a continuous knocking that got more and more aggressive the longer you waited for it to just stop.

But after 5 minutes it did not stop, so you hesitantly got up and stumbled your way to the door. The sun just started to rise, who is up this early?!

You swung the door open to see Knuckles on one knee in a suit, a large bouquet of flowers in one hand, a small jewelry box in another, and a stuffed animal larger than you sitting beside him with a box, shaped like a heart in its lap. 

It was a surprise to be sure. 

"(y- y/n)" Knuckles anxiously stuttered your name, " I...uh...love you, I love you a lot." "And..uh...your eyes...glitter like jewels, so I uh got this,"

He held the jewelry box up. 

You sighed, and moved his hand to the side, "You really didn't have to get..any of this stuff,"

"I uh...just wanted to make it obvious," He smiled, "Since it didn't work well last time,"

"Well," You bent down to see him face to face, "It worked this time,"

You put a hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead, making him smile. 

Knuckles scooped you into his arms and lifted you into the air, spinning you around. 

"You mean so much to me," He smiled, "I'm so glad that you like me too"

After a spin or two, he put you down, holding your face in his hands. You both looked at each other with wide grins. 

"You're....you're" Knuckles stammered, "You're so...nice,"

You laughed, "You're...handsome," You slowly brought your hand up his arm. Which he not so subtly started to flex. 

Your hand continued up his arm, to his shoulders until you reached his cheek. You wanted to kiss him but, he was taller than you, a lot taller. You got on your tippy-toes and stretched as far as you could to place another kiss on his cheek. 

"Do you... wanna come inside," You nervously smiled, 

"I'd love too," Knuckles grinned,

Without a word he swooped you off your feet and continued into your house, closing the door behind him with his feet.


End file.
